My Past, Our Present
by Amgbaby16
Summary: This is continueing from the story Meet the new girlguy. This has to do with the host club trying to find out more about Akira, but they may regret the things they find out.
1. A mother by any other name

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 1: A Mother by any other name

Haruhi looked through out the rooms checking for any dirt she had missed when cleaning. It was a beautiful Saturday that she was dedicating to cleaning and catching up in her own home. Almost every weekend she was pestered by someone, but this weekend she was excused by her host club members. While they all went over to Tamaki's house to think up new themes for their meetings, she was free to do as she wanted for once. Even Akira was going to be at the meeting which meant she was definitely free for at least one day. After looking over her clean home, Haruhi checked the fridge for things she needed to get at the supermarket today. When she was sure she had everything she needed written down, she put her shoes on and left for the supermarket alone for once…

Meanwhile, at Tamaki's everyone was accounted for except for the excused Haruhi and the non-excused Akira. She had promised to leave Haruhi alone and come to the meeting, but she was already an hour late. Everyone was sitting around in the living room thinking to themselves quietly until Hunny spoke.

"Maybe she's late cause something came up. Maybe she'll come over later." suggested Hunny optimistically

Everyone looked over at Hunny before thinking that he was giving Akira too much credit. Yet, no one wanted to say something since they didn't want to crush Hunny's hopes. Usually their meetings were always were noisy when Haruhi and Akira were present. Akira disliked silence so she would purposely cause some kind-of noise or havoc that caused Tamaki or Haruhi to yell at her. The twins would just laugh and encourage her with some more ideas. Hunny would just laugh, Mori would silently smile, and Kyouya would look up from his computer or notebook and smile as well. Today, though, was quiet and it seemed like no one had a good idea. Then the silence was broken by the sound of a car driving up the to the house. When they all looked out the window they noticed it was actually a limo driving towards them and its dark windows concealed the passenger in the back. This seemed to be a lot more interesting than a quiet meeting so they all rushed outside to take a peek at the passenger.

"Since I'm the one who lives here, I shall greet them personally." Tamaki said as he waited with the others on the driveway

When the car came to a stop they noticed the passenger ,opening their own door, was a young woman. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a stylish black and white floral dress. The woman looked around at the house before fixating her eyes on the host club and it's king. When her gaze was on Tamaki, her eyes grew big like his customers' did when he flattered them. When Tamaki noticed a smile appearing on her face, he naturally assumed his looks were overwhelming for her.

"Hello, I am a resident here at this wonderful home your visiting. I'm Suou Tamaki and these are my friends. How may I help you?" Tamaki said sweetly as he approached the woman

The woman's sweet face suddenly turned to stone as her smile disappeared and her eyes became cold. She quickly grabbed Tamaki's chin and drew extremely close to her and stared at him with her piercing eyes. The host club members just stared as their king didn't try to get out of the woman's grip, but instead continued to smile.

"Where's Akira?" the woman asked as she tightened her grip on Tamaki's face

"Akira? There's no Akira here." replied Tamaki as he winced from the hold

The woman pushed Tamaki away before replying "She has to be here. Well, at least know this. She goes to your school and if you see here tell her she needs to come home. By the way, here's a picture I have of her, but don't be fooled by her appearance. For some strange reason she's dressed like a boy, but she's really a girl." and then she flicked a picture at Tamaki

Tamaki caught the picture as the woman returned to the limo. Then he overheard the woman mutter "Damn that old witch" before she got back in and drove away. Then he walked back to his fellow host club members and they all took a look at the photo given to them. It was a recent picture of Akira sitting on a bench reading a book somewhere on the school grounds. It looked as though she didn't know she was being watched and it looked as though this woman meant business with Akira…

On Monday, before their customers arrived, the host club members relaxed on the couches. Everyone was accounted for this time even though Akira still hadn't told them her excuse.

"So how was your day off Haruhi? And Akira?" asked Tamaki as he looked from Haruhi to the guilty Akira

"Umm…fine I guess. I got a lot of things done that day thanks to you. I appreciate the day off." replied Haruhi as she thanked them

"I'm sorry I didn't show up to the meeting. I was asked to do something at the last moment so I'm sorry I didn't call." apologized Akira before adding "It also seems like because me and Haruhi weren't there, you guys weren't able to come up with anything for today."

Hunny stopped eating his piece of cake to say "I had a lot of ideas, but the others didn't like them."

"That's because yours were somehow involving cake!" the twins interjected

"But! Who doesn't like cake?!" cried Hunny as his eyes filled up with tears

Akira ran over to Hunny and hugged him saying that cake was good and that he was just so cute. The twins just shook their heads thinking that Akira had fallen for his crocodile tears. When Akira returned to sitting next to Haruhi, she pulled Haruhi close to her, and just started hugging her.

"Oh Haruhi! Your also so cute! You and Hunny are just the cutest things ever!" Akira cried out with a big smile on her face

Haruhi tried to free herself from Akira's hold until she got help from the ever observant Tamaki. "Don't be so friendly with her while we're still at school! People might start thinking something weird!" scolded Tamaki

Akira just stuck her tongue out at Tamaki as she stretched herself out on one of the couches and replied "Don't worry so much. Besides you should let go of her too before our customers come running in."

Tamaki remember that he still had Haruhi in his own arms as he also heard the doors open. He panicked and pushed Haruhi away from him, but Haruhi ended up landing in Kaoru's lap. As she looked at Kaoru, Kaoru and Hikaru smiled at her sweetly before she stuck a and into each one of their faces.

"What is this?! Pass Haruhi game?!" yelled Haruhi as she got up and dusted herself off

"No way! Haruhi I would never let these guys pass you around!" replied Akira as she sat up

Customers were standing and staring at them wondering why they hadn't started entertaining me. When they finally noticed the girls they quickly started on flattering and entertaining them. After some time passed, the twins grabbed Tamaki and pulled him off to the side to ask him something.

"Tono, I thought you said you were going to ask Akira about that lady?" reminded Hikaru

"Yeah, how come you didn't ask?" Kaoru also asked

"I couldn't while Haruhi was sitting there. I was going to ask her privately since Haruhi doesn't know anything about this. So you two better not tell or ask in front of Haruhi, got it?" explained Tamaki

They nodded their heads before returning to their customers. Tamaki then took the chance to grab Akira and take her aside to ask before he forget all together. When he grabbed her she came along quietly until he finally stopped at his corner.

"What do you want? By the way if it has to do with the disappearance of your teddy bear, then I blame the twins." Akira said as she pointed over at the eavesdropping twins

"Huh? No its not that. I wanted to tell you that a woman came by my house on Saturday looking for you. She had a face similar to yours, but her hair and eyes were brown. Was she your mother?" asked Tamaki

"A brown-haired woman? Hmm…maybe it was my aunt. My dad is the one who has brown hair and my mom has black hair like me. Yeah, it was probably her so I guess I'll all her tonight asked why she was looking for me. If that's all then I'm going." replied Akira before she walked away quickly

The others came up behind Tamaki and looked at Akira confused. She had denied that the woman was her mother, but it was obvious she was lying to them.

"Remember guys. Don't tell Haruhi about this." Tamaki restated to the guys

"Don't tell me what?" asked Haruhi as she walked up to the group

They all jumped before turning around to face Haruhi. Haruhi crossed her arms and put on a stern face to get some answers from them. Everyone was silent as they waited for someone to speak up.

"Its nothing really! We were just asking about Akira's mother. that's all!" reassured Tamaki as he was abandoned by the other club members

On the other side of the room, Akira was slumped over in a chair by the window. In her hand was a photo of a man and woman smiling at the camera. _Your not her! Why are you here?! Akira has to be the one lying there dead! Tell them the truth! Don't touch me you lying child!_

"Akira, is that your mother and father?" asked one of the girls looking over her shoulder

Akira sat up straight before looking at the group of girls that were interested in the photo. "Yeah, these are my parents a couple years ago."

The girls looked at the photo before one commented on how beautiful Akira's mother was. Another said that she would love to have had brown hair like Akira's mother and many agreed.

"If you look carefully, you'll notice he has his mother's face and his father's eye and hair color. Akira's father is so handsome too! I hope Akira becomes this handsome when he gets older!" commented a girl as she fantasized about a much older Akira

Akira just laughed before she noticed Haruhi talking to Tamaki. _He's getting really annoying _thought Akira as she saw Haruhi approach her.

"Akira is that really your mother and father?" asked Haruhi as she stood among the group of girls

Akira took Haruhi's hand and face it palm up before laying the photo in her hand. Then she curled her hand up, almost crushing the photo as she did. Then she got up and disappeared to the changing rooms. Haruhi unraveled her hand to take a look at the picture. She guessed that she was right about the man and woman in the picture being Akira's parents. They looked like such a happy couple as they posed together like they were doing it for a magazine or something. She then took the picture to Tamaki and told him that these wee Akira's parents. He took the photo and took a look at it. The woman looking up at him was the same one who had gave him a cold look and that same warm smile on Saturday. The others were gathered around to look at the photo and agreed that the woman from Saturday was really Akira's mother.

"Did she say anything about the photo?" asked Hikaru

"No, she just put it in my hand and then she quietly went to the changing rooms. Maybe I should go ask her some questions." replied Haruhi as she left the group to go talk to Akira

They all watched Haruhi leave before they (finally) heard Kyouya speak, "It seems that Haruhi is the perfect one to go and talk to Akira. So with that why don't you guys return to the girls. We are still hosting you know."

With that, everyone returned to their guests as Haruhi walked closer to the changing rooms to confront Akira…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok, so you haven't read the first story then you probably won't get much of this. Anyways read and review! Thanks alot!


	2. A Bad Day

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 2: A Bad Day

As Haruhi opened the doors that led to the changing rooms, she noticed Akira sitting up against the wall. She was biting on her thumb nail and was staring across the room like she had her mind on something else.

"Akira?" asked Haruhi as she closed the doors behind her and approached Akira

Akira pulled her finger away from her lips and looked up at Haruhi before getting herself up. Haruhi stopped in front of her and looked Akira straight in the eyes which made Akira avert her own.

"What's up Haruhi? Am I needed?" asked Akira as she stared back and put on a smile

"No, its not that. I was wondering about your parents. Particularly your mother if you don't mind me asking." responded Haruhi as she put on her own smile

"Well, there isn't much to tell. She was the woman who gave birth to me and my sister and looked after us as we grew up. She's a mother, what else is there to say?" replied Akira as she walked past Haruhi and back out to the main room

Haruhi waited until she shut the door before she shook her head. _She was the woman who gave birth to her and her sister? She's a mother? What kind of explanation is that? _Haruhi thought to herself as she walked back out to the main room herself

She was greeted by the other host club members except for Akira, of course. Their faces pleaded for the details of their talk, but Haruhi didn't know what to tell them.

"She said that her mother was the one who gave birth to her and her sister and that she was a mother. Then she left it at that." reported Haruhi as she went back to hosting

"Well, that's some disappointing information." complained Hikaru

"Yeah, it seemed like she was just stating the obvious." added Kaoru as he and his brother put on disappointed faces before returning to their own hosting duties

Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya also returned without commenting, leaving Tamaki to stand there by himself. _Why is she being secretive about her mother? _thought Tamaki as he tried to continue entertaining his own guests, but his mind was just confused. When he had first met Akira's mother she was a little ticked from not finding her daughter and he understood that was why her warm feeling turned ice cold. It was understandable that maybe her mother was actually really nice, so why wouldn't Akira want people to know about her? It was just so confusing for him and he was determined as Akira's "father" to find out some things about them. He didn't want Akira to be hiding any secrets that were harmful to her because he couldn't stand if she were in pain.

"Tamaki-Senpai? Are you going home or what?" asked Haruhi

Tamaki broke out of his thoughts to notice that the day was already over and everyone was leaving for home. The others were already stepping out of the room, but Haruhi felt as though Tamaki wasn't truly paying attention to what was happening around him, so she decided to remind him of reality. Tamaki thanked her before rushing out the door and down to his awaiting limo. He wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could get some information about Akira's family. When he arrived home he quickly ran to his room and called Kyouya.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice on the other line

"Kyouya? I need to ask a big favor! Help me get some information on Akira's family." pleaded Tamaki

"Why do you want to know? Akira will be upset if she finds out, you know." replied Kyouya on the other line

"I just want to make sure my daughter is ok. I can't stand not knowing anything about her family since I know everyone else's. So are you going to help?" Tamaki pleaded again

"I guess, but if we are found out then I deny ever helping you." stated Kyouya as he hung up

Tamaki put on a big smile before putting the phone up. Then he found a computer and started researching Akira's family. He didn't even notice how late he stayed up that night until he woke up the next day, hunched over the computer. He quickly got ready for school before heading off. Once he got there he noticed Akira being dropped off at the same time. When he looked over at her and waved, she looked at him with a cold look before turning and dashing off towards the school.

"Well, it seems your daughter is mad at you." chuckled Kyouya as he approached Tamaki from behind

Tamaki turned around before replying "I guess she doesn't like my sudden interest in her." Then they went off to class like usual not knowing what was happening in Haruhi's classroom…

"Hey Akira, how are you today?" greeted Haruhi as Akira sat down in her seat

Akira muttered something that Haruhi didn't catch so she asked her to repeat it and Akira repeated "Get Lost."

"Huh?" responded Haruhi as she tilted her head in a confused manner

"I said **Get Lost**! I'm not in the mood." Akira said coldly

"Hey! Don't snap at me! I was trying to be friendly with you." stated Haruhi as she raised her a voice at Akira

Akira looked at Haruhi again before saying "Well, I don't feel like being friendly with you or anyone else…" and then she got up and walked out the classroom

"Hey, where is Akira going?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother approached Haruhi

Haruhi didn't respond at first until they waved their hands in front of her face. She snapped out of her anger and looked at the twins before returning to her seat. The twins looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and returned to their own seats. Just as class started, Akira reappeared and took her seat behind the trio. As she walked past Haruhi, they avoided eyes, and yet the tension between them was apparent. Kaoru grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a question asking about the tension between her and Haruhi. When he passed the note back to her, she opened it and read it before giving her response. She crumbled up the paper into a ball and chunked it back at Kaoru. He looked back her with an angry look, but she responded by sticking her tongue out at him. Hikaru was watching the whole time and couldn't help but stifle his laugh. Akira looked over at the smiling Hikaru and gave him the same taunting tongue. Hikaru's face quickly turned from amusement to anger just like his brother's. Akira was just racking up the number of people mad at her that day, but she didn't care. She woke up in a bad mood since she was worried about Tamaki's prying all night. She couldn't help the uneasy feeling she had in her stomach, which was making her feel sick. When Tamaki had asked about her mother, she had gotten that uneasy feeling, and it was bothering her ever since.

"Excuse me? May I go to the nurse?" asked Akira as she got up and headed for the door

"I guess since your already up." responded the teacher as she continued teaching

Akira walked down the hallway towards the nurse's office, trying at the same time to keep down her breakfast.

"You don't look so good…" said a voice

Akira looked around before noticing a cloaked boy with a puppet on his hand hiding in the shadows. She had never seen this guy before and her first impression of him was weirdo. She crossed her arms and stared at him with an observant face. She didn't know what was the deal with the dark exterior until he spoke again.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito. I am the Dark Magic Club's leader." introduced Nekozawa

"Oh I see! The reason you look like that is because you do black magic, right?" Akira said

"Umm, no. I just have a thing against the light." replied Nekozawa

"Oh, I see. Well see you later, I have to get to the nurse's office." Akira said as she turned around to leave

"Wait! Don't you want to check out my club? If you join, you get a Beelzenef like this one." Nekozawa said as he intercepted Akira

"Actually, I'm already in a club and plus, I really need to go lay down." replied Akira as she tried walking past Nekozawa

"If you come to the club room, you can rest there and get to know the club better. What do you say?" Nekozawa said as he tried to convince Akira

"I can rest there? Fine, I'll go, but I…I…BULAH!" agreed Akira before she grabbed at Nekozawa and threw up on his clothes

"DISGUSTING! STAY AWAY!" cried Nekozawa as he ran down the hallway

Akira fell to her knees and looked at Nekozawa as he ran away. "please…Nekozawa…why am I so light headed?" asked Akira as she collapsed onto the floor…

When she awoke, she noticed she was in the nurse's office lying on of the beds. It was big white room that was filled with silence. Then the nurse appeared with a smile on her face as she said good afternoon.

"Its good to see your awake now. If your feeling better, you may go to your last class for the day, but afterwards I want you to go straight home and get some proper rest." said the nurse as she kept smiling

Akira got out of the bed and nodded her head to say she was going to class. When she was out in the hall she realized what class she had and instantly wanted to cut that class. Since it was almost the end of the day, she figured that the third music room would a free and quiet room to rest. When she opened the doors she headed straight for one of the couches and laid down. She quickly fell asleep, resting her head on her folded jacket. As she slept, she didn't notice the host club members showing up after classes were over.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Haruhi

"Sure looks like it." responded Hikaru

"Sure looks like she skipped classes today." added Kaoru

"Should we wake her up?" asked Honey as he poked Akira's shoulder

Akira tossed and turned after Honey touched her and everyone just watched. Then, when she didn't get up, the twins poked her cheeks and laughed saying that it was fun. Haruhi just watched alongside Mori and Kyouya as Tamaki went to mess with Akira.

"I wonder if her lack of sleep was the reason she gave me a cold look this morning?" wondered Tamaki as he blew in her ear

His shot of air was returned with a slap in the face causing Tamaki to go down as Akira sat up. She rubbed her eyes before taking a look around the not-so-empty room.

Akira put on a smile before saying "Hey guys, classes must be over since you're here. Sorry, but the nurse said for me to go straight home after classes were over so I can't come to host club today."

"When did you go to the nurse?" asked Honey

"This morning, but I didn't really make it there on my own. I actually ran into this guy named Nekozawa and he offered me a membership to his club, but I told him I wanted to go rest. So he said that in their club room I could rest and get to know his club better so I took him up on the offer until I accidentally puked on him. He freaked out, I passed out, and then I had woken up in the nurse's office." explained Akira ash she got up and put her jacket back on

When she mentioned Nekozawa, everyone got this weird look on their faces. Some were from thinking he was scary, some were because he was puked on, and some had motionless faces. After Akira put on her jacket, she walked out of the room and downstairs to her awaiting limo. As she walked across the grass she noticed someone waiting by the gate with their back facing towards her. It looked like a woman with long dark brown hair reaching past her shoulders and stopping mid-back. When Akira was just a few feet away the woman turned around and said "Akira, I've come for you…" and Akira's grew big has she noticed who the woman was…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ok so that took some time to type since i keep getting interupted when i'm on. Anyways, review please! Thanks Alot!


	3. Mystery Man

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 3: Mystery Man

A week had gone by since Akira had gone home sick. During the week, Akira's mood was a lot happier and Tamaki still had nothing on Akira's family except for the basics. Even though he had nothing, he would get little things from Akira in random situations. He remembered one afternoon, when Akira and the others were hosting, she randomly said that she had remembered living with her grandmother once before. All though it seemed like a random comment by many, Tamaki took this information and recorded it incase it meant something. Today was a beautiful Monday afternoon and like always, the host club members were entertaining their guests. About thirty minutes before host club would end, Akira approached Tamaki and took him aside.

"I need to leave early today. Is that ok?" asked Akira

Tamaki nodded his head and asked "You can, but where are you going?"

Akira replied "I'm just going to visit someone. Its really important so thanks for the excuse. Bye Senpai!"

Akira then quickly rushed to the back room, retrieved her things, and headed for the doors. Haruhi noticed Akira carrying the same bag she used for hiding her female clothes as she left. Haruhi walked over to one of the windows and looked outside for Akira, but she saw no one. The twins noticed her staring out the window and wanted to know what she was staring at.

"Hey Haruhi, what are looking at?" asked the twins as they placed themselves on either side of her

"I was going to see Akira leave, but she hasn't made it out yet. Oh, wait, now I see her." replied Haruhi before she noticed Akira running and putting on a heel at the same time

Akira had changed into a red blouse and dark blue jeans that were long enough to rest on her heels. Her hair was the same except for a clip used to keep her bangs out of her face. Haruhi couldn't understand why she wouldn't wait to change at home since someone could find out that she wasn't a boy. The twins also wondered the same thing as they all watched Akira disappear out the school's gate and down the street. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and asked him if Akira told him where she was going.

"She told me that she had to go visit someone so I let her leave early." replied Tamaki as he ws approached by the twins

"We also would like to leave. We have to go visit our friend like Akira so see you later." the twins said together as they waved goodbye and headed for the door

"You are liars! Get back here!" yelled Tamaki as he grabbed the twins by their shirts and dragged them to their guests

Haruhi shook her head amused that Tamaki was trying so hard to pull the twins away from the door handles they were hanging onto. The girls were laughing at the spectacle which encouraged the twins to hang on even harder. Honey wanted to join in on the fun, so he also grabbed a leg from each twin and pulled with all his might. The twins let go and sent all four of them tumbling towards Kyouya's spot.

"Get out of the way!" yelled one of the girls as Kyouya's guests jumped out of the way

Kyouya looked up from his seat as he was tackled by the ball of hosts. All five of them were laid out on the floor trying to get themselves up. Haruhi ran over to help them get up along with Mori who was already picking up his cousin. Kyouya got himself up and gave Tamaki a glare after patting himself off, but Tamaki pointed to the twins exclaiming it was their fault.

"Don't be angry at me! These troublesome twins were the ones who started it!" exclaimed Tamaki as he got on his knees before Kyouya

Haruhi smiled at them thinking that Akira would have had a nice laugh like the others, but she had left early. _I wonder who she's going to see_ Haruhi thought as she got ready to leave herself…

The next few days Akira would get permission to leave early from Tamaki who thought nothing of her requests. On the other hand, Haruhi was becoming very curious as to why she was leaving almost everyday that week. So Haruhi asked to talk to her before she left that Thursday afternoon.

"Sure Haruhi. What's on your mind?" asked Akira as she smiled at Haruhi

"I was wondering where you were going since you've left early for four days now. What are you up to?" asked Haruhi

"Oh you don't have to worry about me. I've been going and working for this guy. He's nice and the pay isn't bad for the little work I do for him. So if all you wanted was an explanation then I gave it to you and now I'm off." explained Akira as she grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the room

"But, we aren't allowed to have jobs, or at least that's what I was told." wondered Haruhi as she went to talk to Tamaki

"I remember you guys telling me that students weren't allowed to have jobs. Will Akira get in trouble if she continues working?" asked Haruhi as she tugged on Tamaki's sleeve

"Huh? I didn't know she had a job. I'm not sure what will happen if she's caught by the school." replied Tamaki as he shrugged his shoulders

Haruhi began to worry about what could happen if the school found out about her job. She was able to keep her a job a secret thanks to the other hosts, but what about Akira? Haruhi was so preoccupied that she left one of her books lying on one of the tables when she left. The last ones to leave were Tamaki and Kyouya, but Tamaki was the one who noticed the book left behind. He volunteered to return it to Haruhi since Kyouya wasn't up for it. Tamaki told his driver to take him Haruhi's apartment so he could return something and the driver obeyed.

"Haruhi will be so happy when I come returning her book…Driver turn here…" said Tamaki as he got the driver to turn. Then he noticed Akira walking away from an apartment with a older looking guy walking behind her. He rolled down his window ready to call out to her before she turned around to face the guy. He was talking to her with a smile on his face before leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head and let him rest his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder. As the man kissed her neck she snatched the money in his right hand. When he lifted his head up, she looked at him before departing towards the sidewalk. Tamaki freaked out and told his driver to drive away quickly before Akira noticed it was him. After dropping off the book at Haruhi's apartment, he went straight home and called Kyouya…

The next day at the host club, Tamaki could bring himself to talk to Akira. When she tried to talk to him, he would freak out and run off somewhere away from her. She was confused as to why he was avoiding her since she hadn't done anything to him all day or all week. While she was entertaining some guests, Tamaki gathered the other hosts to the changing room to talk to them about what he had saw.

"Guys, I have some terrible news. Yesterday I was driving over to Haruhi's to-…" started Tamki before being interrupted

"Why were you going to Haruhi's?" asked the twins

"If you let me finish I'll tell you. Anyways I was going to drop off a book she had left when I noticed Akira and a man I had never seen before walking away from what may have been the guy's apartment. He didn't look very clean and may have been his thirties and he had some money in his hand. When he tried to kiss her she turned and let him nuzzle her neck as she took the money from his hand. Then she left and he headed back for the apartments and then I left. I'm worried as to why she and that man were so affectionate to each other. I know that he wasn't her father or even a relative cause they didn't look anything alike. What are we going to do?" freaked Tamaki as he shook Haruhi's shoulders

Haruhi brushed him off before saying " Maybe he was the guy she's been working for. The money is probably her pay , but I have no explanation for their affection."

Everyone was thinking it over as Akira arrived to say "You all can't be back here when you have guests."

"Akira, someone saw you yesterday with a guy who was affectionate with you and he gave you money. Who was he?!" demanded Haruhi

Akira had a surprised look like everyone else when she heard Haruhi ask her that. " That guy is my boss. He's a photographer and he just so happens to like the perfume I wear. He was taking one last whiff before I left and he was paying me yesterday. There's nothing going on between him and I so you don't have to worry, Haruhi. Here, I want you to have this. It has his address on it if your looking for me and it also has the apartment number, too. Hopefully this will ease your mind." explained Akira before handing Haruhi a card with the address on it

Haruhi took the card and left the room leaving Akira with the other hosts. Akira turned to them and gave them an evil look.

"Ok, who was the one who made Haruhi worry like that? Tell me now!" demanded Akira

The twins ran out the room first, then Hunny and Mori, and then Kyouya left the room shutting Tamaki in the room with Akira. He began to shake as he tried to keep his cool. Akira folded her arms across her chest before starting to tap her foot on the ground. Tamaki stared at her amrs and then at her foot with growing anticipation.

"Tamaki…I want to let you know that I'll be going to his apartment again today. Please don't worry about me cause I have a really good reason for this. If I don't do this…she'll…she'll suffer without me. Please don't worry about me!" stated Akira before she started to tear up

Tamaki reached a hand out to her, but she ran to him and hugged him. She repeated that she didn't want anyone to worry about her as she cried into Tamaki's shirt. He hugged her back trying to get her to stop crying, but he couldn't even talk. He could feel the sadness in her voice and he couldn't help but feel bad. Then she let go of him and wiped her eyes before putting on a smile. He smiled at her as she walked past him and out the doors. Tamaki followed her out of the room and watched her gather her things so she could leave. As he watched her walk out the doors, he was approached by Haruhi who said "I 'm going to stop her…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, I'm done with that chapter. I'll start up on chapter four asap, but i must warn you that it will include alcohol and nudity. I warned you! Now review Please!


	4. Messed up from the floor up

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter Four: Messed up from the floor up 

Warning This chapter includes alcohol and nudity

"I want to stop her." repeated Haruhi

"Stop her? What are you going to do?" asked Tamaki worried about what she was going to do

"I'm going to that guys place and I'm going to get her to quit working for him. I'm going to change into some of my girl clothing and then I'm off." stated Haruhi as the host gathered around them

"We can't let you go alone! What if he's not a nice guy?!" stated Hunny as he hugged his bunny

"Yeah, we don't want you or Akira to get into trouble. We're coming too." stated Hikaru as he pointed to himself and his brother who had a thumbs up

"I won't let my daughters get into trouble so I'm coming too. Kyouya I need to ask you for a favor." stated Tamaki as he pointed to Kyouya who was typing on his laptop

"I already know what you need so I'll handle it. I don't want you to break any of my equipment." replied Kyouya as he got up

"Ok, now that we are all going. Lets end the host club for today and get ready to rescue Akira!" shouted Tamaki as he shot his fist up in the air…

"_You've arrived on time, my dear. You can change out of those clothes in the bedroom while I setup for the pictures."_

"_Ok, but did you get that big ball I asked for?" _

"_Yes. It should be big enough for you to use to cover up the front of you. By the way, do you think you need my special drink today?"_

"…_yeah, its been a rough day…"_

"So your sure you know what to do?" asked Tamaki as Kyouya finished putting a hearing device on Haruhi

"Yes. This thing will be listening at all times so you can hear us, but if I need help what do I do?" repeated Haruhi as she smoothed out her skirt

"You can scream and we'll come busting down the door." replied the twins with smiles on their faces

Kyouya looked over at them and said "No your not. I don't want to be held responsible if someone's in the path of the falling door. Now we're approaching his apartment, Haruhi get in and out without much of a commotion."

Haruhi nodded her head before looking out the window at the apartment Akira was supposedly at. It was a very dull looking place that had about 6 apartments on top and on bottom. When the car came to a stop Haruhi quickly opened the door and got out. She quickly looked around for the number she had left on the card. She spotted on top so she ran towards the stairs, but ran into an old woman.

"Excuse me, I want watching where was going." apologized Haruhi

The old woman looked at her before shaking her head and saying "Another pretty high school girl coming here? That man must be quite the charmer."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Haruhi

"Well, one of my tenants here has this high school girl coming over a lot. She's a pretty black haired girl who goes and spends hours in his apartment doing who knows what. All I know is that when she leaves he gives her money and then sends the poor drunken thing home. I've seen her walk right into a pole before and when she got up she just laughed it off! I don't know what he's doing, but I just went to talk to him and he got cross with me." explained the old woman

Haruhi looked from her and then to the apartment with a horrified face. She didn't want to believe that Akira was really doing these things, but if she was then she was going to stop her. Haruhi thanked the old woman and went up the stairs to get Akira back. When she stood outside of the door she hesitated on knocking, but knew she couldn't waste time standing there. She knocked three times which was responded by a man's voice behind the door.

"Old woman go away!" yelled the man

"Umm, actually I'm here because of Akira. Miarata Akira, do you know her?" replied Haruhi

There was no answer at first, but then she heard him unlocking the door and then it opened up. A man with shaggy brown hair, a green shirt, and blue jeans stood before her. He was kind-of handsome, but he needed to shave off all the hair on his face and maybe a bath to make him look really good. He looked Haruhi up and down before inviting her in. She took a look behind her at the waiting limo before stepping into the room. He locked the door behind her and then called out for Akira as he walked towards another a room.

"Akira! I have someone here who says they know you." yelled the man

"Who?!" replied her voice from the room he approached

"A girl with brown hair and eyes…" stated the man

Akira came out bursting out the room with nothing on calling out "Mo..!"

Haruhi turned away quickly covering her eyes as Akira screamed and retrieved a robe from the other room. When she came back her face was red and she had a ticked off face.

"Why are you here Haruhi?" asked Akira who spun Haruhi around

"Oh, umm…" she said trying to find the right words

"Oh, I see. She's one of your classmates? Are you here to work with Akira?" asked the man with a smile on his face

Haruhi turned to the man and nodded her head and adding "Yes, I came to work like Akira…"

"STUPID! I never invited you to come! LEAVE!" shouted Akira

"Yes you did! Here's the card you gave me as proof!" Haruhi shouted back as she pushed the card at Akira

Akira took the card she had given to her and mumbled to herself "I didn't think you'd come…"

"So, if that's cleared up then I guess I'll have you get ready. There's a bathroom right there. Take everything off and if your uncomfortable at first there's a robe in there you can put on." the man said as he directed Haruhi towards the bathroom

Akira looked at Haruhi as she went into the bathroom and rolled her hand into a fist, crushing the piece of paper. Haruhi looked around at the plain white bathroom and didn't know what she should do. So she didn't get the man mad she decided to do as he said and undress. After getting all the clothes off she took the white robe and put it on making sure it was on nice and tight.

"Guys, I'm going to do as he says and put the robe on, too. I hope you are listening carefully…" Haruhi whispered to the piece

When she got out of the bathroom she looked around the living room and saw the man and Akira talking. When they noticed her the man pulled out a bottle from behind his back and smiled at her.

"I made this special drink that loosens people up. Akira drinks it right before we start so she doesn't look tense when I take the pictures. Come over here and give it a try." explained the man as he pointed to some pictures hanging up on the wall

They were pictures of a naked Akira posing for the camera with objects hiding her chest and other areas. They really looked like she was teasing all who looked at the pictures with her exposed body. While Haruhi was looking at the picture wondering how Akira could do this, she didn't notice Akira approaching her until she slung over her shoulders.

"I was thinking that I should put my arms over her like this so I can hide her chest. It will come out so well that you'll be pleased with it when ever you look at us. Now Haruhi lets have a drink and get this started with. Pour some already!" Akira said as she walked back over to the man pouring drinks

She grabbed the cups from him and took them over to Haruhi, who was to scared to move. Akira pushed the drink over to her, but Haruhi instinctively pushed it away. Akira had a confused look before she started laughing.

"Haruhi, don't be so difficult. If you want I'll force it down your throat and make you swallow. Your wasting my time standing there like your some innocent girl who stumbled into a mess she can't escape from. Oh wait! Your are!" she said as she laughed in a taunting manner

The guys were sitting in the car listening to the things Haruhi was hearing, but when they heard Akira talking about forcing the drink onto Haruhi they all wanted to get out and rescue her. They knew Akira was acting like this because she was intoxicated, but they wouldn't forgive her if she hurt Haruhi. So they all got out the limo and headed up stairs to the man holding Haruhi and Akira in his apartment. As they were heading up stairs they were approached by the old woman who had talked to Haruhi.

"Thank goodness you're here. Another young girl is up there with him and his little tramp. She will become one of them if you don't hurry up and get her." thanked the old woman who mistook them for someone else

The guys looked at each other before rushing upstairs and knocking on the door. They heard some rustling before the man called out asking who they were.

"We're here for Haruhi and Akira!" shouted Tamaki

The door opened a little to reveal the man's face, but then he told them to go away and slammed the door on them. As he turned around to watch Akira forcing the cup to Haruhi's lips, he heard the door come down with force. Hunny had kicked the door down and they all stood there looking at the situation. Haruhi was up against the wall with Akira forcing the drink to her mouth but the drink just ran down her face. When the door was down Akira looked at them with an almost cynical smile as she took the cup away from Haruhi face.

"Oh look it's the host club! They've come to rescue the poor helpless Haruhi from the horrible Akira!" she said smiling

"No, we've come for both of you!" replied Tamaki

Akira was taken back as she let Haruhi go and walked over to the bathroom. She returned with Haruhi's clothes and threw them at her telling her to get dressed in the bedroom. Haruhi took her clothes and went to the bedroom to quickly put her clothes on. Akira waited until she shut the door before grabbing the man by his shirt and pulling him close to her face.

"Tell my mom that I quit working for you. If she needs to talk to me then she needs to call me on my cell phone. Now, where's my money?" Akira said sternly

"My wallet is over on the counter in the kitchen.! Please don't quit! I need you!" pleaded the man as he pointed towards the kitchen

Akira let him go and retrieved the wallet only to take everything he had in it. Then she went to the bedroom as Haruhi returned to get dressed herself. When she returned she pulled all the pictures off the walls and placed them along with the money in her bag. Then she turned away and walked out the apartment. The host club followed, but she didn't walk to the limo instead she was walking down the sidewalk. Haruhi called out to her telling her she could ride with them, but Akira turned back to them with an angry look.

"I'm not going with you! Leave me the hell alone! I didn't ask for anything from you so leave me alone!" shouted Akira as she teetered a bit as she walked off

Haruhi was mad that she responded like that so she ran after her and grabbed one of hr arms. Akira turned around and pushed Haruhi away.

"I said go!" shouted Akira

"Quit being so stubborn! As sisters we have to look after each other! Which means right now I'm the big sister telling my little sister to stop!" Haruhi said shouting back at Akira

"You stupid **girl**! My **sister** is **dead** which is the reason this is happening in the first place! Now leave!" screamed Akira as she tried running but she fell instead

The host club followed them driving slowly alongside them as they fought and walked at the same time. Eventually Akira arrive at the corner store she went to every afternoon after she left that man's apartment. She told them to wait outside as she went in and came out with some pills and a drink. She took the pills standing up against the side of the store and then slide down to sit on the ground.

"Is this what you did everyday?" asked Haruhi

"Yep. I get these pills, take them, then I sit here waiting for them to kick in. When I feel better, I walk home and go to my room without my grandmother being none the wiser." replied Akira as she smile up at Haruhi

"Come on. Get in the car and we'll take you home. No arguments." Haruhi said as she helped Akira up

The boys opened the door to let them in before they drove off to Akira's grandmother's mansion. As they drove the ride was silent. Akira stared out the window, Haruhi watched Akira, and the others would exchange looks. When they arrived at the mansion Akira let herself out and shut the door behind her, but tapped on the window for them to roll it down.

She leaned her head in and smiled as she said "Thanks for being such good guys…" and then she left to the mansion as her friends drove away…


	5. A grandmother of many words

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 5: A grandmother of many words

They had not heard or seen Akira since they found out what she had been doing after school. The weekend had passed along with Monday. When Tuesday had come and Akira had still not talked to them, they began to think she was avoiding them. They even wondered if she would ever talk to them or even show up at school again. They unknowing feeling they all had was very distracting and caused them to have a bad day at host club. The girls would constantly ask if they were ok or if Akira was coming to school tomorrow, but they never answered. With that kind of mood filling the host club, Kyouya suggested they just go see her. So after host club was ended they all crowded once again into Kyouya's limo and went to see Akira. When they arrived the mansion looked vacant as no one came to greet them. They walked up the big dark wood door and knocked three times. At first there was no response so they knocked again and this time the door opened up quickly.

"I heard you the first time!" started the old woman who opened the door

The old woman stared at them with a blank expression before she smiled and asked to come in. They walked in one after another into a wide room with a staircase leading to the second floor. The walls were a pale pink color with paintings hanging in rows on it. Many were of people , which included one with the old woman, Akira, and her sister posing. As they looked around they didn't notice the old woman had disappeared upstairs. Then they heard the sound of running coming from upstairs and turned to look up at the top of the stairs where Akira stood. Her hair was messed up, she was breathing heavily from running, and she was wearing a nightgown that stopped at the knees.

"Hello Akira! We've…" started Tamaki before they all heard Akira shriek

"GET OUT!" shrieked Akira as she pointed towards the door

Then they all saw Akira get pushed out of the way, almost falling down the stairs, by the old woman who had greeted them.

"Akira! Don't be so mean to your friends! Come boys and have a seat in that room over there while Akira puts her robe on." shouted the old woman as she walked the down the stairs and led the group into the room next to them

They sat down on the couches in the room and watched the old woman return from another room with tea. She handed out the cups and filled them up as Akira came into the room in her pink robe which actually covered her legs. She sat on the single chair, placing her legs up onto the chair so she could sit with her arms wrapped around her legs and rest her head on her knees. She looked like she had been crying, but no one wanted to point this out or ask about it.

The old woman smiled cheerfully as she looked around at the boys before saying "I bet you were worried about my little Akira. She's been under the weather since Saturday, but she's getting a lot better. Hopefully she'll be able to go to school this week like the doctor had said."

"Grandma, these guys were only coming here to make sure I'm not off skipping school. So now that they know I was sick they can leave. You can lead them out, I'm going back to bed…" Akira said as she got up and headed towards the stairs

They all got up with hesitation and walked towards the door. They all stood at the door watching Akira disappear around the corner. Akira's grandmother waited for Akira to disappear before she opened her mouth.

"My poor Akira, she's been having a rough time since her mother showed up recently. She had called looking for Akira a couple weeks ago and I let them talk in private, but I told Akira she couldn't see her mother no matter what. Akira promised me she wouldn't go near her, but I wouldn't doubt her mother would come to her. I had a very good reason for her to stay here and away from her mother." started the grandmother as she got ready to tell the story to the group

"When her sister died, her mother grew cold towards Akira and started to ignore her when her father was away doing things for me. At first Akira was fine with being ignored, but then her mother started coming home drunk and would yell and scold Akira for being alive. Akira told me that her mother had favored her sister while her father favored her, so when her sister died, Akira's mother became jealous that her baby was dead while her husband's baby was still alive. So when Akira called me ,scared of her mother, my heart broke when on the other line I heard a bottle break and Akira scream. I went straight over there and found her mother passed out, Akira in the corner trembling, and glass all over the floor where her mother smashed her bottle. I took Akira away and let her stay at my mansion while I let her mother have some time alone to come back to her senses. After that, Akira started to change slowly, doing things and acting more like her sister did. She even refused to wear the clothes I had bought for her before her sister's death. Instead, she would go into her sister's closet and take her clothes and wear them. Now I'm starting to understand why she's doing these things. I think she's trying to make up for the death by replacing herself with the daughter her mother loved the most…" finished the grandmother as she opened the door to let them out

The host club walked out and crowded back into the limo for a quiet ride back to all of their homes. The grandmother shut the door behind them and just stared at the door with a solemn face. Akira came out from behind the corner and stared down at her grandmother.

"Old woman, you are a liar. I haven't replaced Akira with Rika. Akira is here which no one seems to believe…" Akira said coldly as she walked down the hall back to her room…

The next day Akira showed up at school with a smile on her face like she had never been sick in the first place. She looked very healthy as she sat down behind Haruhi and poked her with her pencil.

"Akira, stop it!" Haruhi said angrily

"Oh, but Haruhi I'm just trying to have some fun with you. If you would just play with me then I wouldn't have to invoke you by poking and messing around with you. Now, will you play with me?" explained Akira as she smiled

Haruhi turned around completely to stare at the cheerful Akira. She let out a sigh and asked "Why are you so cheerful? Yesterday you we're trying to kick us out of your house and now your loving and playful, what's up with that?"

"I wanted to kick you out because I don't my grandmother thinking that something is going on between those six high school boys and two pretty high school girls like us. You should have heard her at dinner last night. She was asking me so many questions about the host club like why you were a girl in a boys uniform. When I tried to explain it to her she came up with her own reasons like you were secretly in love with one of the hosts and you thought that disguising yourself as a boy would get them to open up to you. Believe me I would have rather had you guys just call ask me how I was." explained Akira as she chuckled when she finished with her grandmother's reason

Haruhi laughed with Akira thinking that her grandmother had the wildest imagination. When they stopped laughing, they stared at each other with big smiles on their faces. Then they were surprised by the twins who wanted to be included in their conversation.

"Aw, how sweet. Akira and Haruhi are best friends again, but does that mean you'll ignore us?" said the twins together as they placed their arms around the girls

"Of course not, we are all friends here its just that me and Haruhi are closer." teased Akira as she grabbed Haruhi and dragged her closer to her

"No fair!" whined Hikaru

"Yeah! We want to be close to Haruhi too!" whined Kaoru

Akira stuck her tongue out as Haruhi wiggled around trying to free herself from Akira. "Akira, Kaoru, Hikaru, I don't want to be smothered like this!" shouted Haruhi as she escaped from Akira's hug and turned to sit properly in her seat

The twins smiled as they sat down in their own seats and Akira just grinned along with them. _I'm so glad I have these guys here for me _thought Akira as her face softened as she looked at the trio sitting before her

After classes were done the four of them walked to the third music room for host club. When they arrived they noticed the rest of the members sitting around doing their own thing. Hunny and Mori were at a table eating cake (mostly Hunny), Kyouya was talking on his cell phone while typing on his laptop, and Tamaki was sitting on the couch with an impatient foot tapping the ground. When he noticed them come in he got up quickly and ran over to his "daughters".

"Haruhi, Akira, I need for you two to go home for the day. Consider it a day off from hosting because we are so nice." said Tamaki as he pushed them towards the door

"Bye bye Haruhi! Bye bye Akira!" yelled Hunny as he waved them goodbye

The twins stared at their leader wondering why he had dismissed them for the day. Tamaki quickly shut the door and put a finger to his lips to hush the twins. They became even more confused wondering why they were being told to be quiet until they heard the sound of heels walking out from the changing rooms. They turned around to see Akira's mother looking around with a curious face and a smile that made them feel uncomfortable…

Akira and Haruhi were walking down the hallway together talking about Tamaki's strange behavior. As they turned the corner they ran into a frantic guy from student council. He was muttering to himself as he paced around the hallway. Akira and Haruhi tried to get him to talk, but he was lost in thought. When they were about to give up and go home, he grabbed Akira's hands and bowed his head. Akira looked at him confused just as Haruhi did.

"I need your help! Miarata and Fujioka will you help me out?!" pleaded the boy as he began to shake

They looked at him feeling bad, but after hearing his request Haruhi left quickly. The boy freaked out again when Haruhi left and pleaded that Akira help him.

"Ok ok. I'll help you out just this once." said Akira as she went off with the boy…


	6. The dance to remember

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 6: The Dance to Remember

"All clubs and any other students may attend the dance being held by the student council tonight. All clubs must have a representative or representatives there at the party for a very special announcement. That is all." said the voice over the intercom

The students looked at each other wondering about the student council's special announcement. Many were thinking of things that it could possibly be, but there was only one person in the class who knew.

"Man I can't wait to go!" Akira said excitedly

Haruhi turned around to face Akira and asked "So that guy from the other day, did he convince you to help him?"

Akira shook her head confirming she was taking part with the student council. Hikaru and Kaoru overheard them talking and wanted to know everything Akira knew about the special announcement.

"Do tell Akira." Hikaru said slyly

"Yes, do tell." repeated Kaoru as they leaned in close

"Ok……" Akira said

"…and?" Hikaru and Kaoru said

"…never mind I don't want to tell you." chimed Akira as she pulled out a book and started reading

The twins let their heads drop in defeat as they went to their desks to sulk. Haruhi shook her head amused about Akira's secrecy. She seemed so happy that it was almost impossible not to be happy when standing near her. As class started Haruhi turned around and paid attention to the teacher like she did everyday. And like everyday she went to host club with her three classmates after classes ended each day. The other four members were there before them as usual, but they weren't setting up today. They were going to talk about the dance tonight and who would be the representative or representatives for the host club.

"I have to go, but I can't be the representative for our club. That reminds me that all next week I won't be coming to host club due to some secret matters." stated Akira as she sat down next to Tamaki on the couch

"Well, then who shall go and represent our club?" asked Tamaki as he looked around at his fellow members

"I volunteer Haruhi." Akira said grabbing Haruhi's hand and sticking it up in the air

Haruhi pulled away and tried to object, but she was interrupted by twins who wanted to go if Haruhi was.

"It will be the original friendly classmate trio who shall attend to the party tonight!" the twins said cheerfully as they each took one of Haruhi's hands and raised them up in the air

Tamaki was about to object, but he too was interrupted but by Kyouya who said it was fine.

"What?! We can't let those three represent us! I shall-" started Tamaki before his mouth was clamped shut by Akira

"Senpai! You need to give them a break! Let the trio have their fun!" shouted Akira as she tried her hardest to restrain Tamaki

"We don't object to them going for us." stated Hunny as he was agreed by his cousin's nod of approval

"Then its settled. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi shall be at the party tonight for the host club. I will let the student council know so they know who to talk to." Kyouya said coolly as he took out his cell phone and dialed a number…

Later that night the cafeteria was transformed into an eloquent atmosphere room. Many were there, curious about what was going to happen that night. Among the attendants were the four host club members dressed in suits for the party. Haruhi mostly stood around watching Hikaru and Kaoru dance with the ladies who were attending the party. Akira on the other hand would appear and disappear constantly through the night, only coming back to check up on Haruhi. Every time she reappeared she always asked if Haruhi was having a good time and she always got a yes.

"That's good. I'm sorry I constantly leave you. I'll only be gone this last time so wait up for me, ok?" apologized Akira as she was dragged off by a council member

Haruhi promised to stay there for Akira, but she was constantly pestered by the twins. So when she got fed up with them she started to walk around the room at the other people attending the party. Everything seemed to be running smoothly until the two big doors to the cafeteria came swinging open. Akira appeared, her clothes stained red, and the red liquid dripping onto the floor. She had an arm up against the wall for support and her other arm clinging to the red spot on her shirt.

"…I've…been…shot…" panted Akira as she fell to the floor

Many girls screamed as they watched Akira fall to the floor and into her pool of blood. Haruhi was frozen as the thought of Akira being shot was a big shock. The twins ran over to Haruhi as the doors had swung open, but didn't turn to look until they saw Haruhi face and the screams of girls. They, too, were frozen with terror on their faces as they realized it was Akira laying in the pool of blood. Then everyone got the biggest shock back to reality as they saw Akira get up and brush herself off.

"Ladies and gentlemen give a big hand for Akira Miarata! This is the start of the school's first campus mystery game! Akira was our very helpful victim in our story so please applaud his very awesome acting skills!" announced a student council member

Akira took her bow as people started to clap at the performance. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stared at her trying to comprehend what had just happened. Akira walked over to the trio with a big smile on her face as she noticed their confused faces. When she stood in front of them she waved her hand in front of their faces before getting a fist to her head.

"Ow what was that for?!" whined Akira as she rubbed her sore head

"That was for making me worry about you! I believed that you had been killed!" shouted Haruhi as she retracted her fist

The twins stared at each other before breaking out into a laugh.

"You got us! Good job Akira!" laughed Kaoru

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually fell for that fake blood dripping off your clothes." laughed Hikaru as he reached out the touch the fake blood

"Hey! No one can touch my blood! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get changed out of these clothes." Akira said excusing herself one more time

After everyone had settled down they heard another voice saying something else about the mystery "This case is only available to the clubs of Ouran! If one representative of each club would please come over to the snack table to receive their case file. The first club to solve the murder will win a special prize specifically chosen for them. Now we will be releasing clues to the non-club students who can choose to keep the information to themselves or spread the word around the school, but be warned! We will tell false facts so be careful when it comes to rumors! Now that we have announced this, you are free to leave and call your friends who didn't attend or your club members who also didn't attend and tell them all about tonight. And with that I bid you all adieu!"

Haruhi and the twins went to stand in line with other clubs to receive their case files. When they got their file they gave the responsibility of holding onto it to Haruhi.

"Me and Kaoru would just lose it so you keep it." explained Hikaru as he handed the file over to Haruhi

"Oh, um, thanks." Haruhi said as she took the file

Akira returned to the group and informed them that she couldn't help them figure out the murder since she happened to be the victim. Hikaru and Kaoru snapped their fingers in disappointment as their plan was foiled. As Akira scolded the twins for even thinking of cheating, Haruhi opened the file and looked at some of the things inside of it. Their was a profile of Akira, pictures of the crime scene, evidence list, and even a suspect list. Haruhi laughed as she looked over Akira's profile which listed that she was a boy who was quite frail and was not easily hated. She was actually a girl who was tough and could get on anyone's nerves without even breaking a sweat which made Haruhi really giggle on the inside. It was almost like a completely opposite view of her and yet this was the role she choose. As she closed the file she looked around to see that Akira and the twins had vanished. Since she had the file she decided to head home before they showed up and made her stay longer. She definitely wanted to get home since she had homework, which she wasn't able to finish thanks to some talkative host club members…


	7. The couple with the same name

Title: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 7: The couple with the same name

After a few weeks of investigation, a club had finally came up with the answer to the murder. It had not been the host club, but instead the newspaper club. They were able to gather all the clue rumors and come up with the answer. The host club didn't really try even with the encouragement from Akira, who wanted her club to win. So when the announcement of the winners came on, they weren't surprised to hear that they had lost.

"It doesn't really matter what the prize was. It was probably something not actually worth the time and effort we would have placed." Hikaru said as he looked out the window

"What?! How can you have that kind of attitude? At first you were all excited and now you're acting like it was no big deal!" complained Akira as she paced around the third music room

"Do you know what they're going to give them?" asked Haruhi as she watched Akira pace

"No I don't, but they said that they would tell me today and yet I still haven't heard from them." whined Akira as she continued to pace

Then they all turned to look at the door when a knock was heard. A boy appeared from behind the door and he beckoned for Akira to follow him. Akira's face lit up as she ran after the boy who was going to tell her what the prize was. After she left they all went back to goofing around since today was their day off. Suddenly another knock was heard, but this time a different boy appeared from behind the door. It was the chairman of the newspaper club who came looking for Tamaki. When he saw Tamaki sitting on the couch opposite from Haruhi he ran over and bowed his head.

"I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends, but… I need your help!" pleaded Akira Komatsuzawa

Everyone looked at him surprised and curious as to why he wanted Tamaki's help. Tamaki's surprised face softened as he smiled at Akira.

"What is it that you need help with?" asked Tamaki

"I need help with impressing girls." admitted Akira

"That's no surprise…" the twins whispered to themselves

"Well, why the sudden interest in impressing the ladies?" asked Tamaki as he ignored the twins comment

"Well, I found out that my prize is a kiss from a girl the student council chooses. It's going to be my first kiss and I want to impress the girl like you guys can." explained Akira as he lifted his head

"You know what, I will help you gain the skills to woo any girl. When and where is the kiss taking place?" asked Tamaki

"Friday, after school, outside by the rose bush maze. They didn't tell me who it is so I'm not sure what kind of girl she'll be. I really need your help." said Akira as he sat down next to Tamaki

"Ok, so that gives us two days to work on you. By Friday I will have transformed you into the prince that was hidden within you this whole time." Tamaki said as he shot up with determination in his eyes

"Well, this should be good…" whispered the twins as they looked out the window at the rose bush maze…

When Friday finally came along, everyone in the school, had heard of the arranged kiss taking place after school that very day. Many were speculating as to who was the "lucky" girl who was going to give Akira his kiss. Even the host club was curious as to who was chosen to do this. For two days now, Akira had been missing out on host club and was oblivious to the help the other Akira was getting. Akira on the other hand had been helping the student council look for a girl willing to give Akira K. a kiss. Usually they were up to giving Akira a kiss until they found out it was Akira K. not Akira M. which was always the deal breaker. So when Friday finally came along everyone was anticipating the arrival of the mystery girl. When the classes were let out everyone rushed to the maze to watch the kiss take place. Even Haruhi and the other host club members attended the massive event except for Akira who was supposedly helping getting the girl get ready.

"I can't wait to see Tono's work with Akira as he uses on this girl." whispered Hikaru to his brother

"Yeah me either. This is going to be interesting!" replied Kaoru as he and his brother tried to get a good look from where they were

"Do not worry. The hard work I put into Akira will now impress all who see!" Tamaki said confidently as everyone grew quiet

Many pointed to an approaching figure that was walking closer to them. It was a girl in a white dress much like a wedding dress and a veil covering her face from everyone. As she came closer everyone tried to figure out who it was behind the veil but no one was able to get a clear view of her face. When she stopped in front of Akira she let out a soft hello. Akira stared at her wit his body shaking from his nervousness. She slowly drew her arms to her veil and pulled it back to reveal a long black haired girl with dark blue eyes. The only ones who recognized the girl was host club since they had seen her before. It was Akira, but she had extensions in her hair and makeup on as well. If they themselves hadn't seen her wear those things before they too would have been fooled.

"Hello my name Arika. I heard your name is Akira Komatsuzawa. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Akira said softly as she batted her lashes

Akira was speechless like everyone else so it took him a while before he finally said hello back.

"To tell you the truth I was nervous about meeting you, but then when I heard all about you I couldn't help but volunteer. It seems like your nervous as well…" Akira said again softly as she put a hand to her face and turned away from Akira

She was trying to put on a shy girl act which was very convincing and was working very well. She some how made her eyes twinkle as she looked up at Akira and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, but this is just too much! Everyone, even you, are so speechless that this is becoming unbearable. I'm sorry for troubling you!" Akira cried out as she turned away only to be grabbed by Akira

He drew her close and tried to put some of his newly found charm to use. "Its ok my princess. Let them stare because it doesn't matter what they say or do so long as its me and you standing here in each others embrace."

Akira looked at him with a surprised look and said "What? You still want to kiss?"

Akira drew her even closer as everyone was on the edge of their seats, "Yes, I still want to kiss you. Don't be ashamed for wanting to do this. Its ok so long as we are together.."

Akira's eye started to twitch as she replied "Umm, why does this seem so familiar?"

"Oh, I got some tips from a boy named Tamaki Suou. Now let us continue…" Akira said as he drew the other Akira even closer to kiss

Everyone watched as these two people came closer and closer to kissing. Haruhi watched wanting to stop the kiss which was apparently not ok with the female Akira. Kaoru and his brother watched helplessly as Akira was being drawn into the kiss they had been excited about not so long ago. Kaoru watched with a fist developing at his side. Then it seemed like time had slowed down when Akira rid the last of the distance between his and "Arika's" lips. Both Akira had finally kissed which lasted only a minute, but seemed to have lasted a lot longer. When they broke their lip lock everyone started talking amongst themselves about this mysterious girl. Akira pulled herself from Akira and ran off toward the school. Akira reached out to her to stop her, but she had ran off quickly. Haruhi and the host club ran after Akira as she headed to the host club headquarters.

"Akira wait up!" yelled Haruhi as she saw Akira slam the door behind her

Haruhi opened the door and looked around at the empty music room. The boys walked around to see if she was hiding somewhere, but Haruhi knew that Akira must have hurried up to change. On cue, Akira came out of the changing rooms in her school uniform and her makeup and hair extensions were gone. She had quickly changed from princess back to prince in just a few minutes.

"Akira? How do you feel?" asked Haruhi

Akira looked from Haruhi ad then sent a glare at Tamaki before saying "There was something oddly familiar about that charm. The kiss itself wasn't supposed to happen since he was supposed to have me run off dramatically, but somehow he got the confidence to kiss me himself. All thanks to Mr. Suou over there."

Tamaki objected saying "He wanted help! I just couldn't turn him away like that! And besides, I didn't even know that he was going to kiss you! I thought we were trying to convince everyone that you're a guy?!"

"Stupid! I asked around for anyone who would volunteer, but they all thought the Akira that they'd kiss was me. When I told them it wasn't me, they changed their minds so I volunteered a _friend_ of mine for the kiss. Now if you don't mind I have to go to Akira and tell him that Arika doesn't want to see him ever again." Akira said angrily as she explained and walked towards the doors

"How can you be so cold?!" Tamaki yelled at her

Akira turned around and asked "Cold? How am I cold?"

"You just said that you were going to tell him that she didn't want to see him ever again. That would be so devastating to his fragile self." explained Tamaki as he put a hand to his own heart

"Well, its true. If it will make you feel better I'll let him down easier." replied Akira as she opened the doors and closed them behind her

Akira saw the other Akira sitting on the ground up against the wall waiting for Arika. He looked worried and Akira felt her heart break for him. Then Akira got up from the floor and looked Akira in the face.

"Is Arika in there?" asked Akira as he looked at the doors

"No, she left already. Akira, is something troubling you?" asked Akira

"Well, I wanted to see if she'd want to hang out, but it seems like she's afraid of me. I don't think any girl will ever get close to me…" trailed off Akira as he looked down

_Damn Akira for plucking my heart strings like this! _thought Akira as she placed a hand on the other Akira's shoulder "Akira, I'll talk to Arika for you and I'll get you a date. I'll call you once I've set a time and date, ok?"

"You would do that? For me?" Akira said surprised as he picked his head up and a smile appeared on his face

_Screw this! _"Yeah" replied Akira

"Thank you so much!" Akira said as he walked away

Once Akira had turned the corner the female Akira turned toward the wall and slammed her fist against it. The doors to the music room opened slowly as everyone's heads popped out to see if Akira had punched the other Akira. They had eavesdropped on their conversation and grown worried when there was silence followed by a loud thud against the wall. Akira turned to look at them and let out a sigh as she walked away. Everyone crowded into the hallway and wondered how "Arika" was going to let down Akira…

Ok, so i didn't have time to finish that since i was grounded. Now that i've finished this chapter please review! Thank You!


	8. Akira loves who!

Story: My past, Our Present

Chapter 8: Akira loves who?!

"Akira?" asked the voice on the other line

"Yes this is him. May I ask who this is?" asked Akira

"Well, this is Akira from school. I talked to Arika and she said that she would meet you at the café on the corner of Hilnama street tomorrow. She asked that you'd be there by seven o'clock or else she'll leave you. Got it?" explained the female Akira

"Ok I've got it! Thanks a lot Akira! Good bye!" replied Akira before he hung up

Akira put the phone back on the receiver and looked around to make sure no one was around. When there seemed to be no one around Akira yelled out "Damn it!"

As she said it her grandmother came out of nowhere and replied "Akira keep your voice and cursing down. A proper lady doesn't scream out curse words let alone in the presence of an elder."

"But…" Akira started before her grandmother cut her off with the wave of her hand

"No buts. Now get ready for bed, you still have school tomorrow and I don't want a call from school that you fell asleep… again." her grandmother said as she walked away towards her own room

Akira didn't talk back, but instead headed to her own room to get ready for bed. When she got to her room she looked through her clothes and found a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. As she dressed in silence she couldn't help but feel uneasy. When she sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair she thought about what exactly she was going to say to Akira. He was a nice guy, but she really liked someone else. She turned to her dresser and looked over at a diary with her initials on it. She walked over to it and opened it up to a recent page. It had her initials, a heart, and the letter K scribbled on the page in fancy letters.

"Akira and I will never be so long as I love him…" Akira said softly as she closed the book and laid in her bed in the dark worried about the day to come…

The next day, Tamaki arrived at school looking around to make sure Akira wasn't going to jump out and attack him. She seemed really upset yesterday when she had kissed Akira as a prize for him solving the mystery first. He truly thought that she would seek her revenge on him or something when he wasn't expecting it, so he was on his toes today. As he walked up to the school he felt a hand touch his shoulder which made him jump and let out a yelp. When he turned around he saw the twins smiling at him.

"Tono, why are you so jumpy?" asked Hikaru

"Yeah, are you afraid of a certain someone?" asked Kaoru as he and his brother smiled at their host club king

"You know very darn well that I'm freaked about Akira!" scolded Tamaki as he tried to calm himself down

"Oh you mean this Akira?" the twins said together as they parted and showed Akira standing behind them

Tamaki yelped again before running off. The twins laughed with each other, but stopped when Akira wasn't joining them. She looked very troubled and distracted so they decided to take advantage of this. They placed themselves next to her, wrapped their arms around her, and gave her devilish smiles.

"Hey Akira why aren't you laughing with us?" asked Hikaru

"Don't tell us that your bored with us already?" Kaoru said as he placed his face in front of hers

Akira looked up at them with a smile, but she seemed distracted by something else. When she said nothing the twins let go of her and she walked away towards the school.

"Hey, Hikaru, do you think Akira is troubled?" asked Kaoru

"I'm not really sure Kaoru. Maybe she's sick or something like that." replied Hikaru as he thought it over

"Hey guys what did you do to her?" asked Haruhi as she suddenly showed up from behind them

"What?! What makes you think we did anything?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said hurt by Haruhi's accusation

"Sorry guys, I thought that maybe you said something and that's why she walked away from you with a sad face." apologized Haruhi as she walked towards the school alongside the twins

"We want more than an apology from you Haruhi…" the twins said as they smiled at her

Then from behind a fist came and hit them both in the heads followed by "How dare you want anything more than her apology!"

The twins turned around to see Tamaki standing with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face. Haruhi just looked at him and then at the twins who were holding their throbbing heads. Behind Tamaki was Kyouya, who seemed to be enjoying from afar like Haruhi. Haruhi joined Kyouya by his side and watched Tamaki and the twins fight about what they meant. It only lasted about a few minutes before Haruhi encouraged them to go to class. They all parted and went to their separate classrooms like they did everyday, but Haruhi noticed that Akira wasn't in her seat let alone the classroom…

Akira walked down the hall listening to her shoes tap the floor as she walked. With her head down, staring at her feet, she didn't notice Honey and Mori walking her way to their own class. Akira ran into Mori, apologized, and didn't even look up as she kept walking. Honey ran up to her and placed himself in front of her and gave her a big warm smile.

"Akira are you ok? You ran into Takashi and didn't even look up." asked Honey with his cutest smile

Akira looked at him and smiled as she apologized "I'm sorry I didn't say hello. Sorry, Mori-Senpai for running into you and not look at you as I apologized. I guess I'm just a little distracted today."

Mori nodded his head without saying a word and Honey smiled at Akira again. Akira smiled back as Honey grabbed one of her hands and held it in his own.

"Akira if anything is bothering you, then you can talk to me or Takashi whenever, ok?" said Honey as he let go of her hand

As Honey and Mori walked away Akira called out Honey's name. He turned around and asked her if she wanted to talk. Akira blushed as she nodded her head and walked over to them. They all walked down the hall at a slow pace as Akira explained to them why she was acting that way. When she was done explaining it Honey and Mori just looked at her.

"What?!" Akira said as she blushed some more and looked down at her feet

"So what are you going to say to him?" asked Honey

"I was going to tell him that I am really like someone else at the moment this way its not to harsh, but it still lets him know that I'm not interested." explained Akira as she looked from Honey to Mori

Mori kept his thoughts to himself and Honey just smiled as he asked "So who does Arika like so much?"

Akira's face grew hotter as she blushed and stuttered to object that she really didn't like anyone. Honey just smiled as he told her goodbye and walked to class with Mori. Akira also walked away to her class thinking about Honey.

"How could he think that I like someone here?!" steamed Akira as she tried to convince herself that he was being ridiculous

She stormed into the class as the bell rang and sat down in her seat. Without paying attention to the teacher she pulled out her diary from her things and started to write down things in it about Honey. Then she looked up and noticed the twins and Haruhi turned around staring at her. She quickly looked down at her diary and pushed it back into bag and tried to ignore the fact that they were staring at her. As the day went by, lunch soon came and everyone went to go eat except Akira. She stayed behind and wrote in her diary some more since no one was around to look at her or try and read what she wrote. Then her stomach began to growl loudly and she tried to shut it up, but food was what it wanted. Finally she gave up and went to pick up a lunch and bring it back to the classroom to eat and write at the same time. While she was gone the twins came in looking for her.

"Hey Akira isn't in here! Haruhi said she was going to be in here doing something, but I guess Akira got hungry." said Kaoru as he looked around at the empty room

Hikaru walked to Akira's desk and saw the open diary sitting in the open. Hikaru couldn't resist and flipped through a few pages to see what Akira had written.

"Look Kaoru! Akira actually writes in a diary! Hey look this one says what she's thinking about saying to Akira when they go out. This one talks about Honey-Senpai and this one…" Hikaru said as he stumbled upon the page with her initials and the letter K on it

Kaoru came over to see what Hikaru was reading, but Hikaru quickly put the diary back down and pushed his brother back out the classroom saying "Never mind Kaoru, Akira would be mad if she caught us reading that. I don't want her to hurt you just because I was nosy. Come on and lets go and join Haruhi again."

Kaoru just followed as Akira showed back up to the classroom with her lunch. She placed her food on her desk and closed her diary before eating her food…

Later that day the host club was open like usual, but most of the girls were talking about the one girl who had kissed Akira. Many had heard that Akira had gotten his charm from the host king himself and so the girls asked him questions about that.

"If you had taught that to Akira, then I bet that girl would have fallen for you as well. What do you think?" asked one of Tamaki's guests

"Uh, well…maybe…" Tamaki replied uneasily as he felt Akira's eyes pierce him

"Tamaki, if you could, would you have kissed that girl too?" asked another girl

"I could never kiss a girl like that when I have such beautiful girls here by my side." replied Tamaki as he confused Akira with that reply

Akira let out a sigh as she went around giving tea and coffee to the girls attending the host club today. As she walked by the twins and their guests, Hikaru froze up as he saw Akira lean over next to him to pick a cup. Akira noticed how stiff he was and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling ok Hikaru?" asked Akira as she retracted her hand

Hikaru nodded his head as he tried to relax and talk to the girls. Kaoru wondered what was going on with his brother as Akira walked away and he seemed relieved. _Maybe he was worried that Akira would accuse him of reading her diary _thought Kaoru as he looked over at Akira. _That was close! I thought that she would accuse me of reading it or something! _thought Hikaru as he tried to continue with his brotherly love act. As Akira walked over Kyouya's spot she noticed that he was looking at her in a way that made her nervous. When she picked up the cups and filled some others, Kyouya leaned close to her ear and whispered "Tonight could be very interesting…". Akira pulled away quickly and walked away trying to not let him see the blush that had crept onto her face.

"Stupid Kyouya, what does he mean 'tonight could be interesting'?" asked Akira as she blew a loose hair out of her face

As host club ended Akira finished picking up cups and went to get them washed so they would be ready for tomorrow. As they all left Akira hurried home to change into a girly dress and put on her makeup and hair extensions. She picked out a black cocktail dress, black heels, and a pair of hoop earrings. She put on her makeup and put the same hair extensions she had worn that one day as Arika. Then she got into one of the limos and had her driver take her to the café for the date. As she arrived it was around 6:45 so she decided to grab a drink as she waited for the other Akira to show up. As she sat down at one of the outside tables she noticed a limo parked across the street with several people in it. As she wondered what those people could be doing in there she heard her name.

"Arika, I'm so glad you agreed to this." said the other Akira as he showed up and sat down next to her

"Arika" looked at him and gave him a big smile as she said "Its no problem really. Akira explained to me why you wanted to see me again."

"He did?!" Akira said shocked

"Yes, he told me how you felt about me and I thought it was sweet, but…" Akira said sweetly before turning her head away

"But what?" Akira said anxiously

"…well, I actually like someone else right now. You're a nice guy, but for right now my heart belongs to someone else…" Akira said not looking up at the other Akira

"That's ok! You can like us both you just…" started Akira before he was interrupted

"Stop! All your doing is hurting yourself! You need to understand that we won't be no matter what you say…" Akira said harshly as she stood up

The other Akira looked over at her and looked away feeling hurt. Akira looked at him before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He didn't hug her back until she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Then she let go of him and walked away back toward her limo leaving Akira in his chair. As she approached the limo she noticed the host club standing there waiting for her. They had still faces which made her feel uneasy. She walked past them to her limo without saying a word and rode away back home. As she rode home she felt tears build up in her eyes as she felt sorry for Akira. Deep down inside she wished that she would never be turned down like that once she had the courage to confront **him**…

Ok, i can't wait to finish this story so let me know how i'm doing. Review please!


	9. Mother of all hatred

Story: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 9: Mother of all hatred

As soon as Akira returned home she went straight upstairs to her room and shut the door. Akira's grandmother rushed upstairs to her granddaughter's room and knocked quietly on the door. At first there was no response so she knocked again. The second time a quiet voice answered her knocks.

"Yes?"

"Akira, I have to tell you that your mother came to see you while you were gone. You rushed in so quickly that you didn't even see her sitting in the waiting room. Should I ask her to go?" stated Akira's grandmother as she backed away from the door

There was only silence before the door opened and Akira appeared behind it. She had a straight face as she ran downstairs into the waiting room where her mother sat. The woman sat on the couch with a relaxed face as she smiled at her daughter. Akira's face went from motionless to her eyes watering up and her mouth quivering. As Akira's mother opened her crossed arms, welcoming her daughter to her, Akira ran over to her and jumped into her arms. Akira's grandmother stood outside the room watching Akira cry in her mother's arms on the couch.

"Mom!" Akira cried

"Why are you so upset? You never cried in front of me before. I always thought you were tough little girl so what has you so upset?" asked Akira's mother coolly

"Well…" Akira started before her mother placed a finger to her mouth

"How about we take this upstairs in private?" her mother said as she looked over at her mother-in-law

Akira and her mother stood up and walked out of the room passing by the grandmother. They went upstairs and shut the door behind them…

The next day Haruhi noticed that Akira wasn't in class. Usually she would poke her from behind or she would hear her talking with the twins, but there was no poking and no words. The twins were there, but they were busy talking to themselves and others in the class. Haruhi had an uneasy feeling in her gut ever since she noticed Akira wasn't there and the feeling stayed with her all day. As she and the twins walked to the host club Haruhi was silent as she thought to herself.

"Hey Haruhi, why are you so quiet? It makes the mood seem kind of… what's the word for it?" asked Hikaru as he looked to his brother for the word

" Somber?" replied Kaoru

"Yeah, I guess that's one word for it. Let me guess. You're worried that Akira is missing because she's upset or something. Well, you don't need to worry about her. She's a big girl who can take care of herself and plus you need to concentrate on your grades. If she keeps distracting you, you'll end up losing your scholarship here and have to go to another school, unlike her, who has her grandmother's money to keep her here." replied Hikaru as he tried to convince Haruhi to not worry

"I guess your right Hikaru. I can't let myself be distracted by everything she does or doesn't do anymore. Besides, she probably just got sick or something." said Haruhi as she opened the doors to the host club

As they walked in they noticed the rest of the host club sitting on one couch and Akira's grandmother on the other. When the three of them walked in everyone turned to look at them, but then turned back to the grandmother.

"Just as I thought. She didn't even bother to show up to school." Akira's grandmother said with worry in her voice

"Um, excuse me, your Akira's grandmother right? Is there something wrong?" asked Haruhi as she walked over and sat by the old woman

Akira's grandmother looked at her and replied " Well, yesterday, Akira came home so upset that she didn't even bother to look around her. I had to go to her and tell her that her mother was there waiting for her. Akira went straight to her and started to cry to her mother, who by the way, tried to ask what was wrong even though the care that should have been her voice wasn't there. All she did was smile and hold her daughter before she asked her to explain it to her in private. They went to Akira's room and locked the door behind them, so I wasn't able to hear their conversation. This morning before Akira left for school she was carrying another bag besides her usual things. I thought that maybe I should come in and make sure she didn't skip classes, but it seems that she did. I'm very worried because I don't know where she is or if she's with that witch."

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Tamaki spoke, " Well, have you tried calling Akira or her mother?"

"I tried, but there was no answer at her mother's home or from Akira's cell phone. I think I may have to call the police if she doesn't come home tonight. Before I leave I just wanted to ask that you keep an eye and ear out for her. Thank you for listening, I guess I'll go." the grandmother said as she stood up and headed for the door

She stopped midway before the doors swung open quickly. On the other side Akira and her mother stood with an arm around each other. They were smiling and they walked funny as they approached everyone. Akira's mother had a bottle in her other hand, but Akira did not.

"Well, it looks like the old hag came here too. We weren't the only one who wanted to come and see the boys." Akira's mother said as she slurred a bit

"Hey grandma! Did you come to see if I was behaving a school? Don't worry, I didn't even go today!" Akira said as she laughed

"Yeah, my daughter and I were out drinking our sorrows away. She can take a drink like me after all! Now let me see who we have here?" Akira's mother said proudly as she let go of her daughter and walked over to the host club

Akira and her mother were both wearing white tank tops, but Akira's mother had a mini-skirt and Akira had on some pants. Akira's mother pushed one of her straps up as it fell and stood next to Tamaki.

"Hey, I remember you! You're the kid who tried using his charm on me. Now that I look at you, you're really cute. Are you into older woman or do you really like your kiddy customers?" asked Akira's mother as she put an arm around Tamaki's shoulder

Akira just chuckled as she watched her mother try and hold onto the struggling Tamaki. Akira's mother gave up on Tamaki and strolled over to the other hosts. She immediately saw Honey and let out a squeal.

"Akira he's so cute! Hey kid how old are you?" Akira's mother asked

"Mom, he's the oldest one of us all." Akira answered

Akira's mother smiled as she looked over at Honey and said "You're the oldest? Well, then maybe I'll consider you when I have no one else to hang out with. Now, what do we have here? This guy is freaking huge!"

Akira's mother went over to Mori and looked him up and down. Then she smiled up at him and said "Big guys like you are too much for a small girl like me. You're cute, but I'll pass on the giant."

"Mom, don't call Mori-Senpai a giant. It's not very nice." pointed out Akira as she went over to Mori and gave him a hug

Akira's mother shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to Kyouya and looked him in the face "Wow, you're really good looking. You look mature, professional, well-behaved, and rich. Plus I love the air of mystery surrounding you right now. Akira! What's his name?!"

"You mean the shadow king? It's Kyouya." answered Akira as found a chair to sit in

"Oh! Kyouya?! You even have a cute name! Wow listen to me rant on about you! I feel like a school girl again!" Akira's mother continued on as she smiled at Kyouya

Kyouya's face was expressionless as he was flattered by the drunken mother. Every host's face was expressionless as they listened and watched the mother and daughter make fools of themselves. Even Akira's grandmother watched with a disgusted and shameful face. Even though it looked as though Akira's mother was very intoxicated, Akira seemed to be coming back to her senses. As she slouched in the chair she placed a hand to her pounding head and stared up at her mother.

"Now I know I'm really drunk! I'm seeing double of this cutie!" exclaimed Akira's mother as she stumbled over to the twins

The twins stood close to each other and took a step back away from the approaching woman. Akira's mother just smiled at them as she reached out and lightly touched Hikaru's face. When her cold fingers touched his face, Hikaru grimaced and pushed her hand away. Akira's mother looked confused when Hikaru pushed her hand away.

"We're twins, not doubles you drunk. Don't touch me like you know me." Hikaru replied

"Twins? I should have known when I saw you look at me like that. It seems all twins don't like me…" Akira's mother trailed off as she turned to look at Akira

"Hikaru, please don't be cross at her…. My mother is delusional right now…" Akira pleaded as she got up from her chair and walked over to them

"Oh, so you're Hikaru? That means that this is Kaoru, the little brother of the pair. I wanted to meet you especially after hearing what Akira told me about you…" Akira's mother said slyly as she reached out to touch Kaoru's face as well

Akira ran over to them and placed herself between her mother and Kaoru. She slapped her mother's hand away from the twin and gave her mother a nasty look.

"Don't touch him. I'm tired of you harassing my friends, so why don't you and I leave…" Akira stated before she was suddenly slapped in the face by her mother

"How dare you slap my hand! What makes you think you can just order me around like you are my mother?! I'm your mother and you should treat me with respect!" Akira's mother said sharply as her face grew angry

"Then act like a mother should! Mothers don't go around drinking or smoking when their children are at home alone! You left me and-" Akira started as she yelled at her mother, but was cut off.

"Shut up! Who cares what happened to you! You're not my child, Kira was my child! Why can't Kira be here instead of you?! Kira at least listened to me unlike you ungrateful child!" Akira's mother yelled as she rambled on about Akira's sister, Kira.

"We were twins! Then you went and killed my sister, your daughter, my twin! Stop blaming me when you're at fault! I'm your only daughter and you should love me even with Kira not here!" Akira shouted as tears welded up in her eyes

"It is your fault! You're not my daughter and I will NEVER LOVE YOU!" Akira's mother snapped back as she stared at her daughter with piercing eyes

"That's enough. Please exit the premises or I'll be forced to call the police to escort you off the grounds." Kyouya interjected as he stared at Akira's mother

Akira's mother stared at Kyouya for a moment before turning back to her daughter. Akira's eyes were filled with tears as she glared at her mother. Then Akira's mother just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll leave, but Akira just know that I'll never accept you while you're you…" Akira's mother said as she walked out the door and slammed the doors behind her

The room was quiet before Akira dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself as tears rolled down her face. Her heart hurt so much and she could no longer hold back the tears that flowed from her eyes. Haruhi got up from the couch and kneeled down next to the weeping Akira. She wrapped her arms around Akira and Akira latched onto Haruhi as she wept.

"Why?…Why won't she love me Haruhi?! I love her and she…she rejects me again!" Akira cried as she gripped Haruhi's jacket

"Akira…" Haruhi sighed not knowing what to say to her

"I trusted her yesterday and today she betrayed me by coming here and harassing all of you! Why Haruhi?!" Akira cried as she looked up into Haruhi's eyes

Akira's grandmother walked over to her weeping granddaughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. Akira looked up at her grandmother before quickly looking away, shamed of what she had done with her mother.

"Look at me child. Now that you know she will never accept you, will you please stop trying to take Kira's place in her heart? If you continue, you'll only end up hurting even more." her grandmother said as she looked at Akira with compassion in her eyes

The rest of the hosts just stood still, not knowing what to say or do in this situation. They knew that families had their problems, but a mother rejecting the daughter who sought her love was very hard to overcome. Their fellow host and friend was crying before them and they knew nothing to say that would console her aching heart. Akira wiped away tears from her eyes as she stood up from the ground.

Akira turned around to the others and smiled as she said "I'm sorry if I troubled you. I'll be on my way now, good day."

Akira and her grandmother stood close to each other as they walked out the room. Haruhi stood up and brushed herself off. Then Tamaki went and stood by her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It seems Akira will be needing some support from us all. Hopefully she'll heal faster with us by her side." Tamaki said reassuringly as he looked down at Haruhi

Haruhi smiled up at him and said "Senpai, I hope she heals quickly too."

* * *

Ok, as i was rereading it i actually felt my own heart strings being plucked. Tell me what you think so R&R! Thank You! 


	10. Love is spelt with a K

Story: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 10: Love is spelt with a K

"Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as he walked alongside his brother down one of their mansion's hallways

"What's wrong Kaoru? Ever since we got home from school, you've been quiet. Did Akira's mom scar you for life or something?" asked Hikaru puzzled by his quiet twin

"No, its just that I've been thinking about what she said. Akira talked to her mother yesterday about us and I was wondering what she said to her mother that made her want to meet me especially." replied Kaoru as he stopped walking and stared at his feet

Hikaru stopped and stood in front of his brother before picking up his chin and saying "I think I know what she told her mom. Kaoru I think Akira may have fallen in love with you."

Kaoru's eyes got big and his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't think of Akira falling in love with him when she constantly had pushed him and his brother away when they had first met. Of course, they hadn't tried to hug her for awhile so maybe that's when she had fallen for him.

"Also when we had found that diary of hers, I found a page in it with her initials and the letter K scribbled on it in big letters. I can only think of one K that she would be in love with and that's you." continued Hikaru as he smiled at his brother

"What makes you so sure? There could easily be another guy with a K in another one of her classes that we don't know about. For all we know it could be a guy from her old school or-" Kaoru said as he thought up excuses

"Or maybe its her fellow classmate, friend, and host club member." Hikaru interjected as he walked away from his little brother

Kaoru just stood there in the hallway thinking of what Hikaru had just told him. _Fellow classmate, friend, and host club member? _thought Kaoru as he ran after his brother…

The next day class went as it should with every student present and every student listening to the teacher even though many were thinking of other things. Kaoru was one of them. He couldn't stop thinking about Akira and the possible feelings she had for him. Occasionally he would look back at her and see her paying attention to the teacher. Some of her black hair fell over her dark blue eyes and she would have her pencil tapping against her soft…_STOP! What am I thinking?! _thought Kaoru as he turned away from her. He was viewing her like a girl and not like one of his buddies. Sure, he would admit that he would think Haruhi was cute or pretty, but he had never described her like he just did with Akira. Then he felt something small hit the back of his head. Kaoru turned around to see Akira staring at him with a finger to her lips.

"Quit fidgeting over there. You're very distracting." whispered Akira as she turned to face the board again

Kaoru said nothing back to her as he tried to sit still in his chair. It was hard though since he tried to pay attention with distracting thoughts flowing in his head. Thankfully, class went by fast as did the other classes. Soon it was the last class for the day and Hikaru and Kaoru had this class with only each other. Haruhi and Akira had other classes to be in which made Kaoru very relived. The object of his thoughts was not around so for once today he could concentrate in class. After that class was over, Kaoru and Hikaru waited like they usually did outside of their classroom until Haruhi and Akira arrived to walk with them to the host club.

"So what did you think of that test Haruhi?" asked Akira as she walked alongside Haruhi

"Well, I was prepared to take it today, but I'm worried more about you. Did you even study for it yesterday?" replied Haruhi

"Actually, I only studied a little bit last night before I passed out. Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru, do you know anything about that exchange program our teacher was talking about?" asked Akira as she tried to get the twins to talk

"Well, I heard that some students from another country come here and some of our students go over to their country. They there for a few weeks before they return home." Haruhi said answering for the twins

"Yeah, what she said." Hikaru said agreeing with Haruhi

"Really? That sounds like fun." Akira said as they arrived at the third music room

"Why did you ask?" asked Haruhi

"Well, I remember one of my teachers talking about it and I was curious about it." answered Akira as she and Haruhi started on getting cups and coffee ready for the guests

When Haruhi left Akira to get more instant coffee from the corner store, Kaoru noticed this as the perfect opportunity to test his theory. When Akira's back was turned Kaoru came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hey Akira." Kaoru said lovingly trying to get Akira to push him away

"Kaoru? Hikaru? Which one are you?" Akira questioned not knowing which twin was holding her

"Its Kaoru you silly girl." replied Kaoru so she would know who she was going to push away

Akira said nothing and Kaoru said nothing. They just stood there for a moment before Kaoru started to freak out. _Why isn't she pushing me away or struggling in my grip?! _thought Kaoru as he let go of Akira and ran off to his brother. Akira turned around to see him run off and wondered what that was all about. She didn't really know how to respond to that hug so she let him do it that one time. Then Akira went back to placing cups on their saucers and waiting for Haruhi to return with the coffee.

"Hikaru! I think you're right!" panicked Kaoru as he grabbed his brother and pulled him aside

"What convinced you?" asked Hikaru as he looked at his nervous brother

"You know how she used to struggle and push us away when we hugged her? Well, I went and hugged her and she didn't do anything. She just stood there until I let go of her and ran away. She didn't even ask why I did it." explained Kaoru as recalled the recent event

"Really? I'll be right back." Hikaru said as he left his brother and walked over to Akira

Akira turned around to see Hikaru standing behind her and staring at her. Akira lifted an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him what he wanted before he grabbed her and pulled her close.

Akira looked up at Hikaru and asked "Why are you hugging me? Did you and your brother decide to make it hug Akira day instead of hug Haruhi day?"

Hikaru looked at her and knew why she hadn't struggled or pushed either of them away. She was confused and didn't know to react when either he or his brother had hugged her. Hikaru let out a sigh as he let go of Akira and walked over to his watching brother.

"Kaoru, that hug doesn't mean anything. The only reason she didn't do anything was because she was confused. She didn't know how to act when either of us hugged her so she did nothing. You're going to need a new way to figure this out for yourself." explained Hikaru as he went back to helping the others clean and prepare the room

Kaoru looked over at Akira as she walked toward him. Kaoru's breathing got rapid and his body stiffened up as she came right up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Kaoru, is something the matter? You've been acting funny all day and its worrying me." asked Akira as her face softened

Kaoru took a step back and replied nervously "No nothing's wrong! Everything's ok with me is everything ok with you?! Actually I think I hear Hikaru calling me! Bye!"

As Kaoru fled Akira looked at him confused by his actions. He was acting weird around her and she didn't know why unless it had to do with the incident from the other day. Akira's fist clenched up as she thought of her mother's actions. Then a hand came out of nowhere and placed itself on Akira's shoulder. Akira turned to see Kyouya standing beside her with his notebook in the other hand.

"You know Akira, you should really go and finish setting up since Haruhi returned with the coffee. You can't be distracted by little things when you have bigger things to focus on right now." Kyouya said coolly as he removed his hand from Akira's shoulder

Akira nodded her head as she went over to Haruhi. _Kyouya-Senpai sounded so cool back there, it was almost like he knew I was thinking about my mother _thought Akira as she helped fill the cups up with coffee. Then she accompanied the others as they got in place and welcomed their guests to the club. As the girls came in and sat around the room waiting to be entertained, the hosts broke apart and went to their guests. As they entertained, once again, the loud sound of a motor was heard beneath the floor. The ground lifted up and Renge appeared again, but this time Akira grabbed one of her guests hands instead of cowering under a table. Akira's guest fainted as Akira squeezed her hand, but Akira was trying not to yell or curse at the otaku.

"I have some wonderful news! I found out from a good source that one of our hosts has a crush!" announced Renge as she looked at all the hosts with a devilish smirk

The girls started talking amongst themselves, excited by the fact that one of the hosts could have a crush on them. The hosts looked nervously at each other wondering who she was talking about, but Akira was especially worried so she squeezed her fainted guest's hand once again.

"You may ask which host has the crush and so I'll tell you that it is none other than Akira!" announced Renge as she pointed over at Akira who had a sudden spotlight on her

Akira let go of the fainted guest's hand and looked at the girls who were gossiping amongst themselves. Akira's body began to shake as se became more and more nervous until she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up quickly and pointed at Renge saying "You don't know crap! No one knows who I like anyway!"

Renge swished her finger back and forth in a taunting manner and replied "Oh yes I do. You like someone who's first name starts with the letter K."

"How did you know?!" Akira asked angrily

"Well, it was a rumor, but you just confirmed it. So now we know that Akira has a crush on K!" replied Renge as she shouted it again to the other girls

Akira looked around at the girls who were trying to come up with girls name who started with the letter K. To Akira, it felt like the room was spinning as she stood still. Akira's breathing grew short and rapid and she started to sweat and shake even more. Then when she had enough, she ran for the door and ran down the hallway as fast as she could just so she could get away from them. Renge had a look of puzzlement on her face as she watched Akira run out the room. Then she turned to look at the other hosts only to see that their faces showed concern for Akira. So, Renge felt she wasn't needed anymore and made her exit through the floor. Akira ran until she was outside before she stopped to breath. She was very angry at Renge for revealing that she had a crush on someone and also embarrassed. Those girls were going to hound her until they found out who she liked or until she lost it.

Akira plopped down onto the grass and asked "Who found out that I like someone with a K? I don't remember telling anyone that unless that day I brought my diary to school someone looked through it and saw that page. Yet, I had left it once to get lunch. Someone must have been there while I was gone and decided to blurt it out to others. It must have been some chatty girl who couldn't help but stick her nose in my business. Damn it! Who could it be?!"

Akira fell onto her back and closed her eyes. As she laid there she went over girls who could have gone in and looked at her diary. As she went over names, a shadow fell across her and caused her to open her eyes quickly to see who was there. Haruhi was towering over her along with the other host members. Akira sat up and looked at them wondering why they had followed her.

"We wanted to see if you were ok. Renge went too far by saying that you liked someone. That's your personal information and she went and blurted it to others." Haruhi explained as she sat down next to Akira

"Yeah, that otaku shouldn't have said that in front of others like that." agreed Hikaru

"She had no right." added Kaoru

"Are you going to be ok Akira-chan?" asked Hunny cutely as he sat down on the other side of Akira and smiled

"Yes my daughter just because you like some boy doesn't mean you have to be embarrassed. Tell daddy who it is so I-" started Tamaki before being cut off

"No." interrupted Akira as she cut off Tamaki

"How come you won't tell us?!" cried Tamaki

"Because I can." replied Akira as she Tamaki to his temporary tree of woe

"Is it someone we know Akira?" asked Honey

"Uh, you could say that." Akira said as she tilted her head down to hide the blush that was creeping onto her face

Honey smiled at Akira and Haruhi smiled as well as they both saw Akira's face reddening. Akira shook her head before picking it up and looking at the other hosts.

"What Renge just did is actually not the first time someone did that to me. When I was younger someone I trusted revealed my crush and I was so embarrassed that I couldn't show my face at school. So when Renge did that to me it felt like déjà vu. I just freaked out back there, but I'll go back and host some more now that I've calmed down." admitted Akira as she got up from the ground

"Well, it would be best if you did since we may have more girls coming in to see who is your crush." Kyouya said as he placed his notebook by his side

So Honey and Haruhi got up from the ground and followed the rest back inside to the third music room. The girls were waiting for them, so once they had returned, the girls smiled at them and welcomed them back. As soon as Akira saw the girls smiling she took a step back, but bumped into Mori. She looked up at him and he looked down at her with a reassuring and encouraging smile. Akira smiled back at him as she walked back to her seated guests. They stared at her with curious eyes as she sat down back in her chair.

"Akira are you ok?" asked one girl

"Is it ok for us to ask about your crush?" asked another girl

"Yes to both. To tell you the truth, I like games and so we can think of this as a guessing game. I'll give you the first hint. My crush has a smile that always makes me want to smile when they do." replied Akira as she smiled at them

The girls stared at her with awed faces thinking about how wonderful this person was to "him". As the host club continued Renge appeared again and she walked over to Akira's table. She had her head down and she had a concerned look.

"Akira are you mad at me?" asked Renge

"Just a little." Akira answered honestly

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier. Will you forgive me?" asked Renge as she apologized

"Of course I forgive you. How could I stay mad at such a cute girl like you?" replied Akira as she winked at Renge

Renge smiled at Akira before she walked away and disappeared again. The twins approached Akira and stood by her before asking her a question.

"How come you forgave her?" asked Hikaru

"Or were you just kidding her?" asked Kaoru

"I wasn't lying. I do forgive because its not like she did it just to embarrass or hurt me." answered Akira as she turned her attention to her guests

The twins went back to their own guests and as they walked away, Akira watched them with a smile on her face…

* * *

Ok so the story is coming to an end. Please review or i'll have to think i'm doing a bad job. R&R Please! 


	11. Goodbye, my love

Story: My Past, Our Present

Chapter 11: Goodbye, my love

For a few weeks the talk of the school was the secret crush of a certain host club member. Girls whose names started with K and had come in contact with Akira started to think that they were the object of affection. Some would gloat to their friends or would try and disprove that other girls with the letter K weren't it. Guys on the other hand just tried acting like her buddy only to get Akira to confess her crush's full name. Akira was getting sick of it all and fast.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" asked Akira as she dropped her head on her desk

"They're curious I guess." answered Haruhi as she read from her book and listened to Akira

"Well I'm tired of all the attention. I just need a freaking break!" Akira sighed as she looked up at Haruhi's back

"Well, don't worry about it too much. We're going to be going on break in a few days and I bet that while we're on break they'll lose interest in you." reassured Haruhi as she looked up from her book

"Well, what are you going to be doing over the break?" asked Akira

"Avoiding the guys." Haruhi answered honestly knowing very well that they would visit her anyway

"Fun. Well, at least you won't have to worry about me bothering you." replied Akira as she looked out the window

Haruhi turned around and asked "Why?"

Before Akira could answer, the bell rang starting class. Haruhi turned around to face the teacher, but she was curious as to why Akira said she wasn't going to bother her. Once all classes were done, Haruhi decided to ask Akira again about her remark. Before she opened her mouth she was asked by the twins what she was doing over the break.

"You should come with us on our trip." suggested Hikaru

"Yeah it could just be the four of us or maybe we'll invite the rest of the guys too." added Kaoru as he smiled at his brother

"No thanks. I'm going to be spending time with my father and doing some needed house cleaning." rejected Haruhi

"Aw, why do you have to be that way?" whined the twins

"I spend too much time with the host club. Anyways, Akira what are-" explained Haruhi before she tried to ask Akira about her own plans

They had arrived at the host club and Haruhi didn't finish her sentence before Akira went inside. The other three followed in after her and all four noticed the room was empty. It was quiet until they heard a crash in the changing rooms. All four freshmen rushed to the back room only to see their older members dressed as animals except for a barely dressed Kyouya struggling to get away from Tamaki. Honey was dressed as a bunny, Mori was a mouse, Tamaki was a bear, and Kyouya was trying to keep the turtle costume in Tamaki's hands off.

"I told you that I will not wear that!" shouted Kyouya as he pushed Tamaki away

"Come on! Just take your pants on and put the rest of the costume on!" pleaded Tamaki before he noticed the rest of the club arrived

"What are you doing?" Haruhi and Akira asked at the same time as they put their heads down

"We're dressing up like cute animals today! But Kyouya won't be the turtle." Honey said happily as he hopped over to them

"What costume are we wearing?" asked the twins

Tamaki handed them two cat costumes before he returned to trying to get Kyouya to wear the turtle costume. As he failed over and over again, Akira took the turtle costume away from Tamaki and threw it into the costume box. Then she grabbed the box and dragged it, along with Haruhi, into a changing room. There was some rustling as the girls changed , but when they drew back the curtain Haruhi was wearing the turtle costume and Akira was wearing a fox costume. Haruhi's shell covered her up enough to make her look like a guy again and Akira's costume was loose on her so it didn't show the outline of her female body parts.

"Here, you can be the stupid hunter if you don't want to be a cute animal." Akira stated as she threw some clothes at Kyouya

Kyouya and the twins went into separate changing rooms and changed into their costumes. When they returned they were two identical cats and a hunter. Once that was over with, they all returned to decorate the room in a forest look-alike. When their guests arrived they all swooned over how cute the host club members looked in their costumes. Honey and Haruhi were the most popular hosts as the bunny and turtle. Everyone couldn't help, but smile when they saw the hosts in there animal costumes.

"Hey Akira, can I talk to you?" asked Haruhi as she approached Akira

Haruhi was able to squeeze her way out of the crowd and find Akira over by the window. Akira was sitting in a chair by the window away from the mass crowd of over fanatic girls.

"Not Akira, I'm a fox." Akira replied as she still looked out the window

"Um, ok. Fox, can I have a word with you?" asked Haruhi as she played along

Akira turned around, smiled at Haruhi, and replied "Of course you can, Turtle."

Akira got up from her seat and walked with Haruhi to the back room. Once Haruhi shut the doors behind them, she turned to face Akira. Akira had her hands behind her back, her legs were crossed, and she was staring off into space. Haruhi cleared her throat and Akira turned to look at her with an innocent smile on her face.

"You're funny Haruhi. You're lingering on a sentence I said earlier and you won't leave me alone until I explain. Am I right?" pointed out Akira

"What did you mean when you said that? Are you going somewhere?" asked Haruhi

Akira closed her eyes and turned to face the mirror hanging on the wall "I'm going somewhere and I won't return at the same time as everyone else. Don't worry about what I'm doing. You should just pretend like how it was before I came along."

"You didn't answer my question. At least tell me if it has to do with your family." Haruhi said with a confused look

Akira opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror before turning to Haruhi and answering "Actually it has a little bit to do with my family, but just a little."

Akira smiled at Haruhi and walked over to the doors. She opened them up and walked past Haruhi and Haruhi followed behind her. As they approached the others, they overheard someone asking if the hosts were going to spend time with each other over the break.

"Of course! We'll be keeping in touch with each other like we always do. Maybe we'll even travel together." Tamaki replied as he smiled at each of his fellow hosts

"Senpai! Don't be stupid." Akira blurted out as she walked back over to her chair by the window

Everyone looked at her surprised by her outburst. Tamaki looked confused wondering why she had called him stupid after he talked about them spending time with each other. Tamaki walked over to Akira and leaned up against the chair placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Akira, are you tired of spending time with us?" asked Tamaki

Akira looked up at him with sparkling eyes as she replied "Now who ever said I didn't like spending time with you, Tamaki-kun?"

Tamaki looked at her taken back by the way she said his name and looked at him. The twins walked over to them and stood in front of Akira.

"What's with you?" asked Kaoru

"You're not usually so warm towards Tono." pointed out Hikaru

"There is nothing wrong with me. I just decided to be more loving towards my friends. It that ok with you Hikaru and Kaoru?" explained Akira as she looked them straight in the eyes

"Huh?" the twins said in unison

"It's good to see your more friendly Akira." Honey said happily as Mori nodded his head in agreement

"Mori-Senpai, Honey-Senpai, I'll miss you guys a lot." replied Akira as she smiled at them both

Kyouya looked at her puzzled as to why she was talking like that. Akira looked at him and gave him a wink.

"I'll miss you too shadow king." Akira added

Everyone looked at Akira like she was losing her mind. She sounded like she was dying and this was the last time she would see them ever again. Even the girls were surprised by Akira's words and actions.

"Akira, why don't you just tell everyone what this is all about." Haruhi demanded

"Well, if everyone must know, I'm leaving to America tomorrow evening. I will be over there for a month with a pen pal I have gotten to know. I have the opportunity to go over there and be a student at an American school and learn new things. I was hoping that you guys would see me off tomorrow since it will be awhile before I come back." revealed Akira as she looked down at her feet

"America?" the twins said in unison

"So that's why you were acting funny. Your leaving and so that's why you acted like that." Tamaki said as he understood

"Well, of course we'll see you off!" Honey said as he gabbed Akira's hand and gave her a big smile

"We would never let you go without saying goodbye." reassured Tamaki

"That's good to hear." Akira replied as she looked out the window again…

The next day, everyone in Akira's class had heard of the news and were saying their goodbyes and good lucks. Akira smiled at everyone and thanked them for their thoughtful words and it was like that even at the host club. They had balloons on the floor and a banner with "Bon Voyage!" written on it hanging up on the wall. They were seeing their fellow host off and some of the girls were sad that Akira wasn't going to be hosting for awhile. By the time Host club was over, Akira had her stuff ready and she left to the airport. The rest of the hosts followed her in their own limos all the way to the airport. When they all got out, they noticed that Akira had changed clothes in the car so now she was wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and some tennis shoes. When they entered the airport they noticed Akira's grandmother standing by a window watching the planes taking off and landing.

"Grandmother!" yelled Akira as she ran over to the old woman

"Hello, Akira. I have your ticket right here even though I still insist you use a private jet." said Akira's grandmother as she handed Akira a small ticket

"Grandmother, I'd rather ride with my fellow commoners than ride by myself in your jet. Anyways, the guys came to see me off so I guess I'll say my goodbyes and then I'll board." replied Akira as she pointed to the crowd of hosts

Akira turned around and smiled at them before she pointed to Haruhi and said "I want a word with each of you privately before I leave. Haruhi is first."

Haruhi walked with Akira a little ways away from the group. Then Akira gave Haruhi a hug before she said "I had a lot of fun with you. Thanks to you, I have been able to change for the better and have been able to make some good friends. When I come back I want you to inform me of anything I missed while I was gone, ok? So go get Tamaki-Senpai and tell him to come over here."

Haruhi walked away and fetched Tamaki. He walked over to Akira and gave her a warm smile. Akira smiled back at him before she spoke.

"Even though you get on my nerves at times, I still had a lot of fun with you. You can say that you were a really good dad to me and I thank you for that." thanked Akira

"Well, even though you messed with me a lot, I also had some fun with you. Not to mention you were a good daughter even when you were led astray." replied Tamaki as he hugged her

Akira hugged him back before asking him to go get Honey. Tamaki went back over to the group and told Honey that he was wanted. Honey went over to Akira and was immediately squeezed by Akira.

"Honey-Senpai I appreciate your cuteness! You always brightened my day and you were always a pleasure to be around. You defended me when I was insulted and even though you don't look like it, you actually have a coolness to you. Your cute and cool." complimented Akira as she let go of the senior

"Well, thank you Akira-chan!" thanked Honey as he shot her his signature cute smile

Akira gave him one last squeeze before she asked him to send over his cousin. Mori walked over to her and stood in front of her, towering over the freshman. He smiled at her and Akira smiled back.

"Mori-Senpai, even though you spoke very little at times I still felt comfortable around you. I always felt protected when I was around you and I wanted to thank you for always being there." thanked Akira as Mori nodded his head and placed a hand on her head

Akira smiled at him before asking him to get Hikaru. He said ah as he walked away to get Hikaru. When it was Hikaru's turn, he was not greeted with a smile instead he was attacked with a hug. It didn't last long like the others, but it was still a hug nonetheless.

"Hikaru, I know that at first I ignored you and rejected you. Eventually I got used to you and now its like having a brother I could never live without. We had a lot of fun playing around with the king, but now I'll have no one to joke around with over in America. Promise me you'll keep in touch and that you'll play with the king's head double times the usual for me." Akira said sweetly as she finally gave him a very warm smile

Hikaru gave her a thumbs up and his Cheshire cat smile. He promised to do it just for her and Akira told him he better or else she would have to come back and prank him. They laughed together before Hikaru went over and told his brother that he was next. Kaoru walked over to Akira with his heart beating quicker with every step he took. Once he was standing in front of her, Akira gave him a smile.

"Kaoru, I had a lot of fun with you. I apologize a million times for being cold to you and actually slapping you that one time. I never expected that you would affect me so much that it makes me smile each time I think about it. So I wanted to really thank you before I go." apologized Akira before she came closer and hugged Kaoru

This hug lasted longer than Hikaru's and as Akira pulled away, she placed a kiss on his cheek. Kaoru pulled away quickly as a blush ran across his face. Akira smiled at him asking if there was something wrong. _She just kissed my cheek! Why is my heart beating so fast and this uncertainty within me is killing me! I don't think I can hold it back anymore! _thought Kaoru as he opened his mouth

"Akira, do you have a crush on me?" asked Kaoru directly

Akira looked at him before she looked away. Kaoru got closer to her and turned her head so she faced him. Her eyes were sparkling like as though she was going to cry and before Kaoru had a chance to ask her if she was, Akira pushed him away.

"Kaoru, I do like you, but…" Akira said as she looked at the ground "…but my crush is… Kyouya."

Kaoru took a step back as he felt a pain in his chest. He felt hurt, confused, and angry at what she had just told him.

"Kyouya, has something about him that draws me to him. Plus, if I had liked you then I would have told you already. Now that you know will you please go get Kyouya for me." Akira told Kaoru as she turned away from him

As Kaoru walked away to go get Kyouya, Akira wiped away the tears that were welding up in her eyes. She was caught up in trying to cover up her tears that she was startled when Kyouya tapped her shoulder. She turned around quickly and tried to give him a big smile._ I have to make it look like I'm a lot happier with Kyouya _thought Akira as she cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems like you'll be missing me while I'm gone. Mr. Shadow King, I appreciate you for accepting me and helping me while I was in your care. Even though you spent a lot of time writing or typing while you were with us, I still felt like you were a big part of the club. Anyways, I really wanted to-" Akira said before she was interrupted by Kyouya

"So, Kaoru asked you if you liked him and you lied, right? That's the reason why your trying to make this conversation last longer than the others. Why don't you just tell him before you go?" asked Kyouya as he pushed up his glasses

"…because I can't. If I told him I liked him it might ruin our friendship. I'd rather be his friend than someone he avoids because its an awkward fact he knows. Its better if he thinks that I liked you the whole time. I was lucky that both your names start with the letter K. So if you don't mind just play along for now…" explained Akira as she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around Kyouya

Kyouya played along by hugging her back and Akira looked up at him asked him to lean closer to her. He did and received a kiss on the cheek just like Kaoru. Kaoru saw this and felt like what she said was true. Even though it stung to see this happen, he was happy for her in the sense that she looked happy with him. When they stopped hugging each other Akira thanked him as they joined the others. Akira said good bye one more time before she walked away towards the door that led to her plane. The rest of the host club waved her goodbye and Akira turned one last time to wave goodbye.

As she turned away she whispered "Goodbye, my love."

* * *

Ok so thats the end of that story. I hoped you liked and i really wish that you would review it so i know that i didn't just wait my time on this. Thanks alot!


End file.
